Softness and Light
by betka23
Summary: AU. Odrzucany przez bliskich licealista Lovino nieoczekiwanie otrzymuje pomoc od swojego nauczyciela. Choć nie chce się do tego przyznać, coraz bardziej zależy mu na uczuciach Antonia. Spamano, zawiera także lekki FrUK i GerItę.
1. Rozdział 1

Uciekający przed ulewą młody mężczyzna wpadł do ciepłego wnętrza restauracji i przeczesał palcami włosy, strząsając z nich krople wody. Zauważył kręcącego się w głębi lokalu kelnera i pomachał mu.  
- Ej, Francis! – zawołał, nie zwracając uwagi na karcące spojrzenia nielicznych o tej porze klientów restauracji. Sam rozsiadł się przy wolnym stoliku tuż przy panoramicznym oknie, rozpinając skórzaną kurtkę. – Daj mi piwa, tylko szybko! Zmachałem się, wiejąc przed tym deszczem.  
Kelner uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do poruszonych gości, a ociekającemu wodą mężczyźnie posłał groźne spojrzenie. Tamten tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko i machnął ręką, dając do zrozumienia, że łaskawie poczeka.  
Niedługo potem zroszony od zimnego piwa kufel stuknął o blat przed hałaśliwym gościem.  
- No nareszcie! – rzucił tylko, nim przyssał się do napoju. Oderwał się od niego, gdy na dnie kufla pozostało jedynie wspomnienie o piwie, i wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni. – Tego mi było trzeba.  
- Podać ci jeszcze jedno, Gilbert? – zapytał kelner, unosząc jedynie brew na popis przyjaciela.  
- Nie, dzięki. Zaraz muszę lecieć.  
- Dawno cię tu nie było. Wpadłeś po skuter?  
Gilbert na chwilę sposępniał. Zaplótł dłonie na stole i wbił w nie spojrzenie.  
- Taa… - odpowiedział w końcu. – Ale w taką ulewę sam rozumiesz, nie warto.  
Francis sięgnął po pusty kufel.  
- Jego rodzina może chcieć go sprzedać – powiedział. – Nie powinieneś kazać im czekać, skoro sam się zgłosiłeś, że im go dostarczysz.  
- Nie musisz mi mówić. Tylko to wszystko jest jakieś takie…  
- Wiem, Gilbert. Mnie również jest ciężko.  
Francis odwrócił się, chcąc odejść, gdy naraz Gilbert zapytał, siląc się na wesoły ton.  
- A co poza tym słychać? Jak ten twój brytyjski kolega, zaczęło wam się w końcu układać?  
Francis przystanął, zaciskając palce na uchu kufla.  
- Już tu nie pracuje – odpowiedział, nawet się nie odwracając, i odszedł, by zniknąć w kuchni.  
Gilbert spochmurniał. Zdecydowanie zbyt długo nie widział się z przyjacielem. Ale od tamtych wydarzeń nie potrafili ze sobą rozmawiać. Każdy z nich radził sobie z nimi na swój sposób.  
Przeniósł spojrzenie na ulicę za oknem. Strugi wody spływały po szybie, przez co świat za nimi był rozmazany, a nieliczne przemykające w deszczu sylwetki ludzkie przypominały ciemne zjawy.  
Jedna z nich tkwiła w miejscu, z lekko uniesioną głową wpatrzona w szyld restauracji. Woda rozmywała twarz, sklejała włosy i moczyła ubranie, ale stojący w deszczu mężczyzna zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi.  
Gilbert zmarszczył brwi. Znał tego człowieka. Przysunął twarz do szyby, niemal rozpłaszczając na niej nos, spróbował przyjrzeć się uważniej stojącej po drugiej stronie postaci.  
Wtedy ich oczy się spotkały. Przez krótką chwilę, nim tamten odwrócił twarz, Gilbertowi zdawało się, że płakał.  
Choć pewnie był to tylko deszcz.  
- Ty tęsknisz za nim najbardziej, prawda? - mruknął Gilbert, odsuwając się od okna.  
Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie pospiesznie odszedł, znikając w strugach wody.

* * *

- Francis, to tylko moje wrażenie, czy ostatnio chodzisz przybity?  
Francuz spojrzał w oczy siedzącego naprzeciw niego Antonia i westchnął lekko. Naprawdę musiało być z nim nie najlepiej, skoro nawet niezbyt lotny w tych sprawach Hiszpan wyczuł jego kiepski nastrój.  
- Niech zgadnę – odezwał się Gilbert, który razem z nimi przesiadywał przy stoliku w restauracji Francisa. Wskazał na niewysokiego mężczyznę o marsowej minie, który właśnie zniknął na zapleczu po skończonej pracy. – Chodzi o niego, tak?  
Rolety w oknach były już opuszczone, a dorabiający po godzinach student postawił krzesła na blatach stołów, by zetrzeć podłogę. Poza nim i trzema przyjaciółmi w restauracji nie było nikogo.  
Francis zignorował zaczepkę Gilberta, ten jednak drążył dalej.  
- Pewnie znowu wpuściłeś go do kuchni i ludzie się potruli – mówił, zawzięcie stukając w klawisze swojego telefonu. – Pamiętam, jak raz ciebie nie było i on poczęstował mnie swoim „specjałem". Jezu, to był koszmarny wieczór…  
- Zawoziłem cię wtedy do domu – odezwał się Antonio, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Zrzygałeś mi się na plecy, a potem omal nie zleciałeś ze skutera…  
Gilbert puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu, wciąż nie rezygnując z tematu.  
- Widzę po twojej minie, że trafiłem – zwrócił się do Francisa. – Ten angol struł ci klientów i teraz masz na głowie kłopoty…  
- Doskonale wiesz, że nigdy nie wpuszczam go do kuchni – przerwał mu rozdrażniony Francuz. – Nie o to chodzi.  
- A o co?  
Francis rozejrzał się po sali, by upewnić się, że jest pusta, i odetchnął głęboko.  
- Sypiamy ze sobą – powiedział w końcu.  
- Co?  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Francis wykorzystał ten czas, by dopić resztkę wina ze swojego kieliszka.  
- Ale on jest kilka lat od ciebie młodszy - odezwał się Antonio. – I mówiłeś, że kogoś ma, prawda?  
- Taa, takiego rozwrzeszczanego maturzystę, o ile dobrze pamiętam – dodał Gilbert. – Przyprowadził go tu kiedyś, jak akurat byłem na piwie.  
- Obaj są już na studiach, ale chyba na różnych uniwersytetach. Arthur mówił, że nie najlepiej im się teraz układa – powiedział Francis, sięgając po papierosa. W jego restauracji nie wolno było palić, ale miał to gdzieś. Był przecież cholernym współwłaścicielem. – On go wciąż kocha.  
Dym z papierosa uniósł się cienkim pasemkiem do góry i rozlał się szeroko po suficie.  
- A co z tobą? – zapytał Antonio.  
- Ze mną? – Francis uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Ja się świetnie przy tym bawię.  
- Właśnie widać.  
- Dlatego uważam, że wiązanie się ze smarkaczami nie ma sensu! – rzucił Gilbert. – Są nieodpowiedzialni, nie myślą racjonalnie i nie liczą się z nikim, poza samymi sobą.  
- Tak jak ty, Gil – mruknął Francis. – Nic dziwnego, że jesteś sam.  
Spojrzał na Antonia, szukając u niego poparcia, ale Hiszpan zdawał się być głęboko zamyślony. Nie zwracając na nic uwagi obracał w palcach kieliszek, by po chwili zdecydowanym ruchem odstawić go na blat. Wstał.  
- A ty dokąd? – zapytał Gilbert, wciąż zły za uszczypliwe uwagi Francisa.  
- Mam coś jeszcze do załatwienia – Antonio uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Francis nie spuszczał z niego uważnego spojrzenia.  
- Ostatnio często rezygnujesz ze wspólnych wypadów – zapytał, gdy Hiszpan sięgał już do klamki. – Coś przed nami ukrywasz?  
- Nie, skądże – odpowiedział po króciutkiej chwili wahania. Chwili, która nie umknęła uwadze Francisa. – Na razie, chłopaki.  
Gdy wyszedł pustawą o tej porze ulicę, odetchnął głęboko zimnym wieczornym powietrzem. Zapiął kurtkę i wsunął dłonie do kieszeni, po czym ruszył niespiesznie w stronę domu.  
- Długo mam tak na ciebie czekać? – usłyszał zza rogu budynku. Uśmiechnął się lekko i skręcił, stając przed skrytym w cieniu młodym chłopakiem.  
Nie wyglądał na więcej niż 18 lat. Musiał stać tu już dłuższy czas oparty o mur, bo chłodne powietrze zaczerwieniło mu policzki. Jego gniewna mina i skrzyżowane na piersi ręce rozbawiły Antonia do reszty. Wybuchnął śmiechem.  
- Co cię tak bawi? – warknął chłopak. Gdy Hiszpan wciąż zaśmiewał się do łez, wściekłym ruchem oderwał się od ściany i ruszył przed siebie. – Idiota!  
Antonio wyciągnął rękę i chwytając go za ramię, przyciągnął do siebie. Ujął w dłonie jego twarz i spojrzał w pełne złości oczy.  
- Cieszę się, że cię widzę, Romano – powiedział. A potem go pocałował.


	2. Rozdział 2

- Wszystko w porządku?  
Lovino Vargas spojrzał z nienawiścią na wyciągniętą w jego stronę rękę. Pobiegł wzrokiem w górę, by zobaczyć zatroskaną twarz i nieśmiały uśmiech mężczyzny, który chwilę temu przegonił Martina i jego bandę. Lovino ze złością odtrącił jego dłoń.  
- Nie twój interes – warknął i podrapaną ręką otarł krew cieknącą z rozbitej wargi. Wstał, kolejny raz ignorując uparcie wyciągniętą dłoń i odwrócił się, by odejść, gdy nagle usłyszał za sobą ten sam zatroskany głos.  
- Ci twoi koledzy… To ty ich sprowokowałeś do bójki, prawda?  
- Odczep się - burknął. - To nie twoja sprawa.  
- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Nieźle oberwałeś…  
Lovino gwałtownie się odwrócił. Jego rozcięta warga pulsowała bólem, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi, czując narastającą wściekłość.  
- Co cię to obchodzi, do cholery?! – wrzasnął. – Nie wtrącaj się, ty stary idioto!  
Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego nieporuszony. W jego spojrzeniu przybyło jednak smutku. Lovino zaklął i odwrócił się na pięcie, tracąc ochotę na konfrontację. Nim jednak odszedł, usłyszał jeszcze.  
- Jestem Antonio. A ty jak się nazywasz?  
Nie zatrzymując się, Lovino odkrzyknął, nie kryjąc złośliwego uśmiechu.  
- Romano! Nazywam się Romano! – Gdy imię jego ojca przebrzmiało, burknął jeszcze pod nosem. – Głupi pajac.  
Dzień później dowiedział się, że poznany wtedy mężczyzna jest nowym nauczycielem w jego szkole.

* * *

Gilbert zawzięcie stukał w klawisze, pisząc kolejną wiadomość, nie zwrócił więc uwagi, gdy do jego stolika dosiadł się Antonio. Dopiero gdy ten zapytał go o Francisa, oderwał się od ekranu.  
- O, dobrze, że już jesteś! – powiedział. – Jak widzisz, Francis ma dziś spory ruch, więc pewnie szybko do nas nie przyjdzie. Ale nie bój się, już dla ciebie zamówiłem.  
- Tego się obawiałem… - Antonio westchnął. Wolałby coś zjeść, ale znając Gilberta, zapewne wybrał on z menu wyłącznie piwo.  
- Nie narzekaj. – Znowu spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu i zaklął. – Ty cholerny gadzie!  
- Coś się stało?  
- Nic takiego – odpowiedział szybko, natychmiast odpisując na wiadomość. – Po prostu ostatnio znalazłem sobie fajną ofiarę do męczenia, ale jak się okazuje, jest pyskata. Jak on śmie mnie tak obrażać!  
- Ofiarę, co… - Antonio westchnął ponownie i wyjrzał za okno. Gilbert rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie znad trzymanej w dłoni komórki, po czym zmarszczył brwi. Jego przyjaciel zdecydowanie nie był w swoim zwykłym optymistycznym nastroju, a to oznaczało tylko jedno.  
- Znowu sprawa z tym uczniem? – zapytał, ale Antonio wciąż gapił się na ludzi za oknem. – Mówiłem ci, praca w liceum to same kłopoty. Dzieciaki to najgorsze sukinkoty pod słońcem. Zapomniałeś, jacy my byliśmy?  
- To nie o to chodzi, że rozrabia, zresztą zawsze to on obrywa. – Antonio oderwał się od szyby i przeniósł spojrzenie na swoje splecione na blacie stołu dłonie. – On mnie nie lubi.  
- A kto lubi nauczycieli? Ty jakiegokolwiek lubiłeś?  
Do stolika podszedł kelner o nachmurzonej twarzy i brytyjskim akcencie. Gilbert spojrzał nieufnie na stawiane przez niego kufle piwa, ale ostatecznie sięgnął po jeden.  
- Nie powinieneś się nim tak przejmować – powiedział, gdy pociągnął solidny łyk chłodnego napoju. – To tylko dzieciak.  
- Taa, jasne…  
Opowiedział pokrótce o tym, jak chłopak, któremu kiedyś pomógł na ulicy i który potem okazało się być jednym z jego uczniów, usilnie pakuje się w kłopoty. Romano, który tak naprawdę miał na imię Lovino (co wydało się w dość zawstydzający dla Antonia sposób), uczęszczał do ostatniej klasy liceum i był młodzieńcem nieznoszonym zarówno przez rówieśników, jak i nauczycieli. Był słabym uczniem, wyalienowanym przez kolegów, którym nie podobał się jego despotyczny charakter i wybuchowy temperament. Wciąż prowokował sprzeczki i bójki, z których na ogół wychodził przegrany i z których ostatnio wciąż wyciągał go Antonio. Ku, jak się później okazało, wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Lovina.  
- Mści się na mnie – Hiszpan poskarżył się Gilbertowi, dopijając kolejny już kufel piwa. – Oprócz zwykłych złośliwości, takich jak plucie do kawy czy wykradanie kluczy do sali, zaczyna psuć mi opinię. Ostatnio zaczął rozpowiadać plotki, że jestem gejem gustującym w młodych chłopcach. Na szczęście, nie wszyscy mu wierzą…  
- Ale przecież jesteś gejem – odparł Gilbert, zamawiając jeszcze jedną kolejkę. Trudno, jak Francis w końcu do nich dotrze, będzie musiał nadrabiać sam. – Nie ma co ukrywać, bo i tak w końcu by się dowiedzieli.  
Antonio przez chwilę myślał, wpatrując się tępo w pusty kufel.  
- Przecież nie robię nic złego – powiedział w końcu. – Chcę mu tylko pomóc.  
- I to go wkurza. Ciągle go ratując tylko udowadniasz, że jest beznadziejny. Po prostu sobie odpuść, dzieciak da sobie radę. - Gilbert nagle parsknął śmiechem. Widząc pytający wzrok Antonia, pomachał tylko ręką. – Nic takiego. Po prostu pomyślałem, że może się w tobie zakochał.  
- Co takiego?  
- Wiem, głupie. Dlaczego taki smarkacz jak on… - Nagle dostrzegł wyraz twarzy Antonia. – Ej, ty chyba nie… Ja tego nie mówiłem poważnie!  
- A czy ty kiedykolwiek mówisz coś poważnie? – usłyszeli nad sobą. Francis usiadł przy stoliku z westchnieniem ulgi. Jeszcze nie zdążył się przebrać, choć restauracja już opustoszała i drugi z kelnerów spokojnie mógł dać sobie radę sam. Francuz przyjrzał się mino przyjaciół i zapytał. – Coś mnie ominęło?  
Antonio zignorował jego pytanie. Wstał i założył kurtkę.  
- Ja już pójdę… - powiedział, nie patrząc na pozostałych. Francis jęknął zawiedziony.  
- Właśnie teraz, kiedy ja przyszedłem?  
- Mam do przemyślenia kilka spraw. Do zobaczenia następnym razem.  
- Chyba właśnie sprowadziłem na nas niezłe kłopoty – powiedział Gilbert, gdy Hiszpan zniknął za drzwiami. – Francis?  
Ten jednak nie słuchał. Wodził głodnym wzrokiem za przechodzącym między stolikami kelnerem i uśmiechał się lekko. Gilbert zaklął cicho.  
- Dlatego uważam, że najlepiej być samemu – mruknął pod nosem.  
Potem spojrzał na swój telefon, leżący na blacie jak wyrzut sumienia. Powoli sięgnął po niego i schował go do kieszeni.  
Samemu jest najlepiej.

* * *

Lovino musiał się pozbyć tego nauczyciela o wiecznym uśmiechu idioty. Dla własnego spokoju.  
Antonio, jak przedstawił mu się podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, okazał się zupełnie odporny na jego zabiegi mające zmusić go do dobrowolnego odejścia ze szkoły. Co więcej, z uporem maniaka starał się do niego zbliżyć, zaprzyjaźnić się i pomóc, co najbardziej irytowało Lovina.  
- Stary zboczeniec – powiedział na głos. Grupka chłopców, które właśnie mijał, zaszemrała i wybuchła śmiechem. Lovino odwrócił się do nich i zmrużył oczy. – Coś was bawi?  
- Nic takiego – odpowiedział jeden z nich, niewysoki blondyn o spojrzeniu cwaniaka. – Po prostu tak nam ciebie żal, że wolimy śmiać się, niż płakać.  
- A chcesz zapłakać? To ja ci to zaraz załatwię!  
Lovino skoczył naprzód. Grupa chłopaków rozstąpiła się, zostawiając blondyna swojemu losowi. Ten jednak nie zamierzał tak łatwo się pobić. Pochylił się lekko i napiął, gotowy do kontrataku.  
- Co się tutaj dzieje?  
Antonio miał okazję wkroczyć w momencie, w którym Lovino wziął szeroki zamach, by zdzielić drugiego chłopaka pięścią, gdy wtem niespodziewanie się potknął i wyciągnął jak długi. W szkolnym korytarzu rozległ się wybuch śmiechu.  
- Nic takiego, proszę pana – odezwał się blondyn, którego wcześniej zaatakował młody Vargas. Teraz zaśmiewał się do rozpuku. – Po prostu nasz kolega jest trochę niezdarny i się przewrócił.  
- Ty draniu – syknął Lovino, zbierając się z podłogi. – To któryś z twoich koleżków podstawił mi nogę!  
- Trzeba patrzeć, jak się chodzi!  
- Ty…  
Lovino zerwał się ponownie, gotów uderzyć, gdy wtem poczuł na nadgarstku żelazny uścisk Antonia.  
- Puszczaj mnie, do cholery!  
- Za bójkę na terenie szkoły możesz zostać zawieszony – odpowiedział spokojnie Antonio, nie uwalniając ręki szarpiącego się Lovina. Kątem oka zauważył, że wokół zdążyła się już zebrać spora grupka żądnej sensacji młodzieży. Kwestią czasu było pojawienie się innych nauczycieli, którzy nie omieszkają ukarać Lovina.  
- Chcę cię widzieć w gabinecie pedagogicznym po lekcjach – powiedział do niego i go puścił. Musiał z nim porozmawiać. – A teraz rozejść się, to nie widowisko.  
Lovino odepchnął go i przedarł się przez ścianę ludzi, uciekając z miejsca zdarzenia. Nikt nie widział jego lekkiego uśmiechu, gdy właśnie wpadł na pomysł, jak pozbyć się znienawidzonego nauczyciela. Potrzebował tylko drobnej pomocy…

* * *

Chłopak nie patrzył na niego. Wbijał wzrok w podłogę i zdawał się zupełnie nie zwracać uwagi na kazanie, które Antonio przygotował dla niego z takim namaszczeniem i które teraz brzmiało w jego ustach słabo i nieprzekonująco. Zacinał się, język mu się plątał i mylił słowa.  
„Cholera! Przecież to on tu jest uczniem! Dlaczego tak się denerwuję?".  
Patrzył na skuloną figurkę chłopaka, który chyba po raz pierwszy od ich spotkania zdawał się być zrezygnowany. Ciemne włosy opadały mu na twarz, którą barwił rumieniec wstydu. Antonio poczuł, że chciałby dotknąć tych włosów i zobaczyć jego oczy. Sytuacji nie ułatwiał fakt, że byli sami – o tej porze mało kto odwiedzał gabinet pedagoga.  
„Gilbert, ty draniu!", zaklął w myśli. „Dlaczego musiałeś mi namieszać w głowie?".  
Dopiero po chwili milczenia zdał sobie sprawę, że urwał jakąś myśl i nie wiedział, jak do niej wrócić.  
- Czy to jasne? – rzucił bez zastanowienia, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy miało to jakikolwiek związek z tym, co mówił wcześniej. O dziwo, chyba jednak miało, bo Lovino skinął głową. Antonio uśmiechnął się i pozwolił sobie zmierzwić jego włosy w ojcowskim geście. – W takim razie możesz już iść do domu. Widzimy się jutro.  
Lovino jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca. Antonio spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony.  
- Romano? – zapytał i zaraz ugryzł się w język. To przecież nie było jego imię. – Wszystko w porządku?  
Naraz Lovino uniósł głowę, odsłaniając oczy o zdecydowanym spojrzeniu. Chwycił twarz zaskoczonego Antonia w obie dłonie i go pocałował.  
Pocałunek był niewprawny, ale pełen determinacji. Bolesne zderzenie warg, ale jednocześnie słodkie i podniecające.  
Antonio delikatnie oderwał od siebie chłopaka i spojrzał mu w oczy, próbując odgadnąć powód jego zachowania.  
- Co ty robisz? – zapytał z ustami zaledwie parę centymetrów od jego ust. Wiedział, że musi się od niego odsunąć, ale nagle nie potrafił.  
- Tylko raz. Ten jeden, jedyny raz – usłyszał. Palce Lovina przesuwały się po jego twarzy, obrysowując zarys brwi, kości policzkowych i szczęki. Jego usta były tak blisko…  
Z cichym westchnieniem Antonio skłonił głowę i go pocałował. Nie tak niezdarnie, jak wcześniej Lovino, tylko tak, jak tylko jego chciał całować. Pewnie, głęboko, z pasją.  
Zaskoczony chłopak lekko cofnął głowę, ale dłonie Antonia ujęły jego twarz i delikatnie przytrzymały.  
- Pozwól mi – wyszeptał, ocierając się o jego wargi. – Otwórz usta.  
Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, znowu go pocałował. Z gardła Lovina dobył się dźwięk, który przyprawił Antonia o dreszcz. Przerwał pocałunek na chwilę, by spojrzeć na jego zaczerwienioną twarz i zamglone oczy, w których obok zawstydzenia kryło się zaskoczenie. Antonio poczuł przypływ nieoczekiwanej dumy.  
Wtedy poczuł, jak drobne ręce chłopaka nerwowo rozpinają mu spodnie. Chwycił go za ramiona i odsunął od siebie.  
- Nie – powiedział wbrew temu, czego pragnął. – Nie możemy… Nie tutaj…  
Lovino jednak przysunął się do niego zdecydowanie i wsunął dłoń za pasek spodni.  
- Nie chcesz… żebym cię dotykał? – zapytał cicho. Przesuwał palcami po skórze brzucha Antonia, niemal doprowadzając go do szaleństwa. Czuł, jak zaciska on palce na jego ramionach, i wtedy zrozumiał, jak wielką ma nad nim władzę. Wsunął dłoń za pasek bokserek.  
Wtedy Antonio chwycił jego nadgarstek i zdecydowanym ruchem go powstrzymał.  
- Nie chcesz? – ponownie zapytał Lovino, patrząc mu w oczy. Antonio westchnął głęboko i mocno przytulił do siebie.  
- Nie chcę, byś znowu był we wszystkim sam – wyszeptał. Jego oddech połaskotał kark chłopaka. Lovino szeroko otworzył oczy.  
Antonio znowu się nad nim litował.  
- Ty… draniu… - syknął i nagle się wyprężył, gdy sprawna dłoń Hiszpana wsunęła się w jego na wpół rozpięte spodnie i przesunęła po nim. Jęknął przeciągle.  
To nie tak miało się skończyć, ale teraz przestało mieć to jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Nie chciał, by Antonio wypuścił go z rąk. Na oślep sięgnął do jego ust, wpijając się w nie, dusząc jęk, szukając tchu…  
Drzwi do gabinetu nagle otworzyły się ze zgrzytem starych zawiasów, a wejściu stanął wicedyrektor, któremu Lovino wcześniej zgłosił próbę molestowania. Zirytowanie na jego twarzy szybko ustąpiło miejsca niedowierzaniu i szokowi.  
- Co tutaj się dzieje?


	3. Rozdział 3

- Mówiłem ci, że to kiepski pomysł z tą robotą w szkole – powiedział Gilbert, z powagą wpatrując się w Antonia, który podparłszy się na łokciach, gapił się przez restauracyjną szybę. – Masz szczęście, że cię nie przymknęli.  
- Szczęście albo znajomości – odezwał się Francis, wyciągając papierosa. Uśmiechnął się przy tym krzywo. – Dobrze, że kiedyś sypiałem z dyrektorką… Masz u mnie dług, stary.  
Antonio tylko przytaknął.  
- Co ci w ogóle strzeliło do łba, żeby się do niego dobierać? I to jeszcze w szkole! – nie wytrzymał Gilbert. Osiągnął tylko tyle, że Hiszpan oderwał wzrok od ulicy za oknem i spojrzał na swoje dłonie.  
- Do niczego go nie zmuszałem – powiedział w końcu.  
- Oczywiście. Chłopak cię nienawidzi, potem nagle do ciebie klei, a ty nie widzisz w tym nic podejrzanego. – Francis zaciągnął się papierosem. – Jesteś idiotą czy co?  
- Wrobił cię, to pewne – dodał Gilbert. Antonio poderwał głowę i posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.  
- Nie mów tak – powiedział.  
- Nie dość, że głupi, to jeszcze ślepy. Ten wredny bachor zaplanował to sobie…  
- Gilbert – mruknął ostrzegawczo Francis, patrząc na zaciskające się pięści Antonia.  
- A nie mam racji? Chłopak od początku miał coś do niego, a on…  
- Chyba się w nim zakochałem – odezwał się Antonio. Przy stoliku zapadła głęboka cisza.  
- Świetnie – odezwał się w końcu Gilbert, ciężko opierając się na krześle. – Zakochałeś się w swoim byłym uczniu. Po prostu bajkowo. Ile jest między wami różnicy lat? Trzynaście? Piętnaście? Przecież to jeszcze licealista!  
- Siedemnaście. Między nami jest siedemnaście lat różnicy.  
Gilbert sarknął rozeźlony. Czując ciężką atmosferę, Francis ruszył do baru po coś mocniejszego.  
- Wszystko jest do przeskoczenia – spróbował Antonio, niemal od razu zdając sobie sprawę, jak nieprzekonująco to brzmi.  
- Tak, jasne. Jest tylko jeden maleńki problem: on ciebie nienawidzi.  
Hiszpan poderwał się z krzesła. Gilbert uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, a Francis, który właśnie wrócił z butelką koniaku w ręku, położył wolną dłoń na ramieniu Antonia.  
- Spokojnie – powiedział. – Nie ma się co denerwować.  
Ale Antonio go nie słuchał. Wpatrywał się w szybę, za którą ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię i plecakiem na ramieniu szedł młodzieniec o ciemnych włosach. Gdy mijał okna restauracji, podniósł wzrok i zerknął przez nie. Zaskoczony widokiem Antonia nieświadomie przystanął. Obaj patrzyli na siebie ledwie przez chwilę, ale chłopak uciekł wzrokiem w bok i pospiesznie odszedł.  
- To on? – zapytał Francis, gdy Antonio stracił chłopaka z pola widzenia.  
- Nic z tego nie będzie, mówię ci – odezwał się Gilbert, ciężko wzdychając. – Lepiej trzymaj się od niego z daleka, jeśli nie dla twojego, to dla jego dobra.

* * *

Lovino był zirytowany. Jeszcze bardziej irytował go fakt, że nie wiedział, dlaczego tak się czuje, skoro plan pozbycia się znienawidzonego nauczyciela poszedł lepiej, niż przewidywał. Chyba nawet za dobrze.  
Bezwiednie dotknął swoich ust i przesunął po nich palcami, próbując przywołać wspomnienie pocałunków Antonia. Dlaczego ten mężczyzna tak łatwo mu uległ? Czy był aż tak naiwny? Może rzeczywiście był zboczeńcem, a to kolejny powód przemawiający za tym, żeby się go pozbyć.  
Tylko dlaczego Lovino był tak bardzo zirytowany? Czyżby żałował, że…?  
Ze złością oderwał palce od warg. Sprawa z nauczycielem należała do przeszłości. Wszystkim będzie lepiej bez niego, a przede wszystkim jemu. W końcu przestanie być obiektem jego wkurzającej grzeczności.  
Z powodu podłego nastroju urwał się z ostatniej lekcji, wymyślając jakąś bajeczkę na usprawiedliwienie. Choć sprawa z Antoniem nigdy nie ujrzała światła dziennego ze względu na dobre imię szkoły, nauczyciele zaczęli traktować Lovina dość pobłażliwie i przymknęli oko na jego zwolnienie. Młody Vargas ruszył więc do domu, niezaczepiany przez nikogo.  
Nie spodziewał się, że w drodze powrotnej zobaczy Antonia.  
Była to raptem króciutka chwila. Stali daleko od siebie, oddzieleni oknem restauracji, w której siedział Hiszpan, ale ten moment wystarczył, żeby Lovino przypomniał sobie gorące pocałunki, spragniony dotyk i dreszcz pożądania. Wstrząśnięty tymi wrażeniami oderwał wzrok od szyby i prędko odszedł. Musiał się uspokoić i zrozumieć, co się właśnie wydarzyło.  
Wtedy w gabinecie to wszystko było udawane… Prawda?  
W domu nie było nikogo, zupełnie tak, jak się tego spodziewał. Jego rodzice musieli być jeszcze w pracy, ale zapewne nie przejęliby się zbytnio jego ucieczką z lekcji. Gdy dotarły do nich szczegóły afery z Antoniem, byli źli tylko dlatego, że w coś tak zawstydzającego został zamieszany ich syn. „Powinieneś w końcu skończyć z tym pakowaniem się w kłopoty i zabrać za naukę. Dlaczego nie możesz być taki jak Feliciano?". To były pierwsze słowa, jakie usłyszał od ojca, gdy ten został wezwany do szkoły. Po raz kolejny utwierdzono go w przekonaniu, że jest gorszy.  
Wszedł na piętro, gdzie znajdował się jego pokój i przystanął. Zdawało mu się, że w korytarzu usłyszał jęk.  
Ruszył powoli przez długi hol i przystanął pod drzwiami do pokoju młodszego brata, gdy dźwięk się powtórzył. Tym razem jednak towarzyszyły mu głośne westchnienia.  
„No, no, kto by pomyślał. Mój młodszy braciszek też musi sobie ulżyć". Lovino uśmiechnął się złośliwie. „Ciekawe, jaką będzie miał minę, kiedy przyłapię go na gorącym uczynku".  
Delikatnie uchylił drzwi, gdy wtem do jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk, którego się nie spodziewał: ciche słowa troski i uczucia, wypowiedziane głosem, który nie należał do Feliciano. Lovino zerknął przez wąską szparę uchylonych drzwi i ujrzał łóżko brata. Na poduszce, obok rozsypanych włosów Feliciano, spoczywały dwie splecione dłonie. Lovino uchylił drzwi szerzej i zamarł, gdy zobaczył, do kogo należy jedna z tych dłoni.  
Ludwig, najbardziej znienawidzona przez Lovina postać z jego szkoły, członek sportowego klubu, którego koledzy uwielbiali znęcać się nad nim i Felicianem. Ten sam Ludwig właśnie całował jego brata po szyi, ustami obejmując krtań. Miękkie ruchy jego ciała sprawiały, że Feliciano drżał, a westchnienia rozkoszy wypełniały pokój.  
Lovino czuł, że miękną mu kolana. Nie rozumiał tego, co widział. Dlaczego Feliciano był tam właśnie z Ludwigiem? Przecież zawsze się go bał, a teraz…  
I dlaczego w tej samej chwili w głowie Lovina pojawił się Antonio?  
Odpowiedź pojawiła się niemal natychmiast - był zazdrosny. Zazdrosny o bliskość dzieloną z drugą osobą, którą on sam wciąż niszczył.  
Poczuł narastającą złość. Wiedział, że musi jakoś rozładować frustrację, więc szybko znalazł ofiarę.  
Feliciano. Znowu on był najważniejszy, jemu należało się wszystko i to jego wszyscy kochali, a Lovino nigdy nie będzie taki jak on.  
Wiedziony impulsem szarpnął za drzwi i wpadł do pokoju brata. Zaskoczony Feliciano i Ludwig w pośpiechu okryli się pościelą, próbując uspokoić rozpalone ciała i ciężkie oddechy.  
- Lovino? – zapytał Feliciano. – Miałeś wrócić później…  
- Chyba dobrze, że przyszedłem wcześniej – odpowiedział zimno Lovino.  
- Wszystko możemy wytłumaczyć… - zaczął Ludwig, ale to tylko dodatkowo rozwścieczyło starszego Vargasa.  
- Ta, pewnie – powiedział. – Wytłumaczycie to rodzicom, jak tylko się dowiedzą.  
- Nie! – Feliciano zerwał się z łóżka, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że jest nagi. – Proszę, nie mów im, bo…  
- Bo co? Bo będą na ciebie wściekli? I bardzo dobrze! Może w końcu zrozumieją, że nie jesteś taki doskonały.  
Lovino odwrócił się do wyjścia. W drzwiach zatrzymał go jeszcze głos Ludwiga.  
- Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał. - Nie uważasz, że to niesprawiedliwe?  
- Tak, to jest niesprawiedliwe – odpowiedział Lovino, nie odwracając się i próbując zignorować cichy szloch brata.  
Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, zrozumiał przyczynę swojej ciągłej irytacji.  
Czuł się jak ostatni śmieć.

* * *

Skuter zakrztusił się i lekko szarpnął, ale Antonio zignorował to. Maszyna dość często wydawała z siebie takie dźwięki i za każdym razem Hiszpan obiecywał sobie, że zawiezie ją do przeglądu, ale że nie było to uciążliwe, ciągle o tym zapominał.  
Tym razem jednak skuter szarpnął jeszcze kilkakrotnie i niemal zgasł, Antonio zjechał więc na pobocze.  
- Coś z zapłonem. Może świece? – mruknął do siebie, kucając obok skutera. W normalnych okolicznościach zapewne próbowałby prowizorycznej naprawy, ale właśnie jechał na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną w hotelu, więc nie chciał wybrudzić odświętnej koszuli i marynarki. – Może dojadę chociaż do Francisa. Zostawię skuter na zapleczu, a na rozmowę pojadę autobusem.  
Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że mówił na głos. Rozejrzał się po ulicy, czując się jak idiota, ale w pobliżu było pusto. Prawie.  
Na początku go nie zauważył. Dopiero potem dotarło do niego, że wystające zza rogu budynku noga i poharatana dłoń, leżące bezwładnie na chodniku, muszą do kogoś należeć. Zerwał się na równe nogi i podbiegł do, jak się okazało, młodego człowieka.  
- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał Antonio, klękając przy chłopaku, wspartym ciężko o brudną ścianę. – Hej, słyszysz mnie? Wszystko w porządku?  
- Nie… nie twój interes…  
- Romano?  
Niewątpliwie był to on, z potłuczonym policzkiem, który zdążył już spuchnąć, i krwawiącą wargą. Dłonie i łokcie miał otarte do krwi, prawdopodobnie w wyniku upadku na ziemię. Antonio wyciągnął rękę, by zbadać obrażenia, ale szybko cofnął ją zmieszany.  
- Co ci się stało? – zapytał, żałując, że nie może go dotknąć.  
- Nic takiego. Zmęczyłem się.  
- Znowu zacząłeś bójkę? Ilu było ich tym razem? Pięciu?  
- Nie twoja sprawa.  
Antonio puścił mimo uszu ten bezpośredni zwrot. W końcu nie łączyły ich już relacje nauczyciel-uczeń.  
- Chodź, zabiorę cię do domu – powiedział, decydując się wyciągnąć do niego rękę. Lovino jednak ją odepchnął.  
- Nie chcę. Zostaw mnie.  
- Ktoś musi cię opatrzyć. Te rany nie są poważne, ale lepiej ich nie zapaprać – nie dawał za wygraną. Chłopak posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.  
- Dlaczego nie dasz mi spokoju?! – niemal wrzasnął, jednak jego głos złamał się w połowie zdania. – Dlaczego ciągle za mną łazisz?  
Antonio przygryzł wargi.  
- Przepraszam – powiedział w końcu. – Przepraszam, że wtedy tak ci się narzucałem. Nie powinienem był. Pewnie teraz masz przez to problemy…  
Lovino patrzył na niego przez chwilę nie rozumiejąc. Gdy dotarł do niego sens słów Hiszpana spurpurowiał.  
- I-idiota – burknął, wbijając wzrok w chodnik.  
- Rozumiem, że nie chcesz mieć ze mną do czynienia – mówił dalej Antonio, nie zwróciwszy na niego uwagi. – Ale pozwól sobie pomóc ten ostatni raz i już więcej nie będę cię nagabywać.  
Lovino długo wpatrywał się w ziemię i Antonio już miał dać za wygraną, gdy nagle usłyszał cichy, niemal zniżony do szeptu głos.  
- Zabierz mnie stąd – powiedział. – Zabierz mnie, ale nie do domu. Nie chcę tam teraz wracać.  
Antonio pomógł mu się dźwignąć i podtrzymując go pod ramię, zaprowadził do skutera.  
- Będzie ci ciężko trzymać się siodełka tymi otartymi rękami. Chwyć mnie w pasie – zaproponował, gdy obaj usadowili się na miejscach. – Jeśli chcesz – dodał szybko.  
Był przekonany, że Lovino zignorował jego propozycję, gdy nagle poczuł, jak jego pas nieśmiało oplatają ramiona. Skarcił się w duchu za niesforne myśli, które właśnie go dopadły.  
- Wygodnie ci? – zapytał jeszcze, wykręcając głowę do tyłu. Zobaczył tylko grzywę włosów Lovina, opadającą mu na zaczerwienioną twarz. Wyglądał teraz tak uroczo…  
- Zamknij się – usłyszał Antonio zza swoich pleców. – Jedź już.  
Ten uśmiechnął się lekko i odpalił maszynę, która zaprotestowała drżeniem. I tak by nie zdążył na tę rozmowę.  
- Jak sobie życzysz.

* * *

Zabrał Lovina na izbę przyjęć do szpitala, gdzie pracowała znajoma Antonia, drobna dziewczyna z Belgii na stażu pielęgniarki. Szybko zajęła się chłopakiem, obdarzając go jednym ze swoich onieśmielających uśmiechów. Antonio w tym czasie spacerował po szpitalnym korytarzu, obserwując snujących się pacjentów i śpieszących gdzieś lekarzy.  
Nagle jego uwagę zwróciła znajoma fryzura. Zmarszczył brwi. A ten co tu robi?  
Przeciskając się między kręcącymi się w izbie przyjęć ludźmi, niemal go zgubił, ale w końcu udało mu się chwycić przyjaciela za ramię.  
- O rany, nie strasz mnie tak – powiedział zaskoczony Gilbert. – Prawie wyskoczyłem ze skóry. Co tu robisz?  
- Równie dobrze mogę zapytać o to samo. – Antonio spojrzał na nazwę oddziału wymalowaną na drzwiach, pod którymi stali. Otworzył usta i spojrzał zaniepokojony na Gilberta.  
- To nic takiego – odpowiedział na jego nieme pytanie. – Rutynowa kontrola.  
- Chociaż jemu mógłbyś powiedzieć – odezwał się mężczyzna, który pojawił się przy nich nie wiadomo skąd. – Chyba zasługuje, by wiedzieć, czyż nie?  
- Zamknij się – warknął Gilbert. Zauważył lekko zakłopotaną minę Hiszpana i westchnął i wskazał na swojego towarzysza. – Antonio, to mój znajomy, Roderich. Rod, jak już pewnie się domyśliłeś, to jest Antonio.  
Obaj mężczyźni skinęli sobie głowami, Roderich jednak szybko ich opuścił. Gilbert został sam z Antoniem pod drzwiami oddziału.  
- Więc o czym tak bardzo nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? – zapytał Hiszpan. Wskazał kciukiem na szyld na drzwiach. – O tym?  
- Nie mieliście się o tym dowiedzieć, ty i Francis – odpowiedział Gilbert, nie patrząc mu w oczy.  
- Nie mieliśmy? Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi, do cholery!  
Kilkoro pacjentów spojrzało na niego karcąco, ale nic sobie z nich nie robił.  
- Jak bardzo to jest poważne, skoro milczałeś? – nie odpuszczał.  
- To nic poważnego. Nie chciałem was martwić…  
- Kłamiesz.  
Gilbert milczał przez chwilę.  
- Rok – powiedział w końcu, wciąż unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.  
- Co takiego?  
- Dali mi rok. – Dopiero teraz podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w nagle pobladłą twarz Antonia. – A ja chcę, żeby to był normalny rok, rozumiesz? Bez waszych zaniepokojonych spojrzeń i traktowania mnie jak kaleki…  
Antonio milczał, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedzi. Gilbert położył mu rękę na ramieniu i spojrzał mu uważnie w oczy.  
- Nie mów o tym Francisowi – poprosił. – Nie chcę, żeby wiedział.  
Widział, jak Hiszpan zacisnął pięści, ale w końcu powoli skinął głową.  
- Nie powiem. Chociaż powinienem.  
- Dziękuję. – Nagle jego twarz się rozjaśniła w zadziornym uśmiechu. – Nie powiedziałeś jeszcze, co ty tu robisz.  
- Ach, tak… - Antonio przez chwilę wyjaśniał, jak to się stało, że znalazł się w szpitalu. Mina Gilberta rzedła z każdym wypowiedzianym przez niego zdaniem.  
- Powinieneś trzymać się od niego z daleka – powiedział, gdy Hiszpan skończył opowiadać. – Ten chłopak to same kłopoty.  
- Nie mów tak. Chcę mu pomóc.  
- I jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Będziesz za niego rozwiązywał zadania domowe? On ma osiemnaście lat, a ty trzydzieści pięć!  
- No i co z tego?  
Gilbert sapnął ze złości i irytacji. Miał wielką ochotę potrząsnąć przyjacielem.  
- Czy ty nie widzisz, co ten dzieciak z tobą robi? – warknął wściekle. – Z jego winy straciłeś pracę i raczej nie masz możliwości powrotu do branży. Zniszczył ci życie i może zrobić to jeszcze raz. To mały, podstępny…  
- Dość! – krzyknął Antonio. Oburzona jego zachowaniem pielęgniarka głośno zwróciła mu uwagę, ale zignorował ją. – Nic o nim nie wiesz!  
- Ty też nic o mnie nie wiesz – usłyszał nagle.  
Niedaleko nich, z twarzą oklejoną plastrami i obandażowanymi dłońmi, stał Lovino. Najwyraźniej w świecie był wściekły.  
- Romano… - zaczął Antonio, ale urwał widząc pełne złości spojrzenie chłopaka.  
- Nie mów tak do mnie – rzucił ostro. – Nie traktuj mnie jak słabego idioty. Nie jestem dzieckiem i nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy.  
Z tymi słowami odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył przed siebie, odprowadzany spojrzeniami zszokowanych zajściem pacjentów i pielęgniarek.  
- Lovino, zaczekaj! – zawołał za nim Hiszpan, gotów za nim biec, ale powstrzymało go spojrzenie chłopaka, rzucone przez ramię.  
- Nigdy więcej się do mnie nie zbliżaj – usłyszał i stracił Lovina z oczu.

* * *

Przez ciało Francisa przebiegł dreszcz rozkoszy. Przylgnął całym ciałem do mokrych od potu pleców Arthura, starając się uspokoić oddech.  
- Jesteś niesamowity – powiedział i pocałował go w kark. Arthur nie odpowiedział, kryjąc twarz w pościeli, by zdusić ciężkie westchnienia.  
Francis z zadowoleniem wyciągnął się obok niego, opierając się na łokciu, i nakrył ich obydwu prześcieradłem. Dzisiaj to zrobi. Powie Arthurowi, że go kocha.  
Wyznawanie miłości nie stanowiło dla niego żadnych problemów, a wiedział, że drugiej stronie zawsze sprawia to przyjemność. Dla Francisa najlepszą rozrywką było doprowadzanie do tej chwili i obserwowanie reakcji na jego słowa – zaskoczenia, zawstydzenia, odwzajemnienia, uwielbienia… Zawsze takich samych, niezależnie od tego, czy mówił to kobiecie, czy mężczyźnie. W różnych proporcjach, w różnych odcieniach, ale zawsze takich samych.  
Z Arthurem było jednak inaczej. Był bardzo skryty i odporny na urok Francisa, a poza tym zakochany w kimś innym. Łączył ich tylko seks i choć taki układ jak najbardziej odpowiadał Francisowi, to nie mógł się on oprzeć pokusie, by spróbować na Arthurze swoich gierek.  
Jaka będzie jego reakcja, kiedy usłyszy „kocham cię"?  
Francis przesunął dłonią po plecach Arthura w powolnej pieszczocie.  
- Arthur, chciałbym ci… - zaczął, gdy wtem w pokoju rozległ się melodyjny dzwonek telefonu Arthura. Anglik przeczołgał się na brzeg łóżka i sięgnął do leżących na podłodze spodni, by wyciągnąć komórkę. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz i zacisnął wargi.  
- To Alfred? – zapytał Francis, przysuwając się do niego. Oparł brodę na jego ramieniu, ale Arthur strząsnął go zniecierpliwiony.  
- Drapiesz mnie – rzucił tylko i odebrał. – Czego chcesz?  
Rozmawiali przez krótką chwilę. Francis z westchnieniem rozczarowania przewrócił się na plecy i przejechał dłonią po twarzy. A był tak blisko.  
Gdy Arthur się rozłączył, natychmiast wstał i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy z podłogi.  
- Idziesz do niego? – zapytał Francis.  
- Tak. Udało mu się znaleźć trochę czasu wolnego, więc w końcu uda nam się spotkać.  
Francis dźwignął się do siadu i podparł łokciami. Patrzył, jak Arthur w pośpiechu zakłada na siebie ubranie, gdy nagle poczuł, że musi zapytać.  
- Masz zamiar kiedykolwiek mu powiedzieć?  
- O czym?  
- O nas.  
Arthur na chwilę uniósł głowę, odrywając spojrzenie od guzików koszuli. Zmarszczył brwi.  
- Po co? – odpowiedział i sięgnął po kurtkę. – Przecież nie mam mu o czym mówić.  
Gdy wyszedł, Francis opadł na pościel i zakrył oczy ramieniem. Arthur miał rację, nie było żadnego „my". To był tylko seks, układ zapewniający obu stronom korzyści i zabawę.  
- Tylko dlaczego tak bardzo żałuję, że nie powiedziałem mu, że go kocham? – powiedział do siebie.  
I wtedy zadzwonił telefon.  
Niespiesznie wstał z łóżka i sięgnął po komórkę, która w tym czasie przestała dzwonić.  
- Zapomniałeś czegoś? – rzucił w przestrzeń, rozglądając się za jakimiś pozostawionymi przez Arthura rzeczami. Wtedy telefon zadzwonił ponownie, jednak na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się zupełnie inne imię. Francis zmarszczył brwi i odebrał.  
- Tak, Antonio? – zapytał.  
- Mamy problem. – W głosie Antonia dało się wyczuć niepokój. – Chodzi o Gilberta.


	4. Rozdział 4

Drzwi do pokoju zamknęły się za Feliciano, szczęknął przekręcany zamek. Po chwili dało się stamtąd słyszeć stłumiony płacz. Na ten dźwięk, powtarzający się od jakiegoś czasu każdego ranka i wieczora, Lovino spochmurniał.  
Tydzień wcześniej opowiedział o romansie brata rodzicom, którzy oczywiście nie chcieli mu uwierzyć. Zapytali więc Feliciano, który zwiesił głowę i poczerwieniał, nic nie odpowiadając.  
„Równie dobrze mógł się przyznać", pomyślał Lovino, dopijając resztkę soku. „Dlaczego wtedy nie skłamał? Rodzice uwierzyliby mu bez słowa, nie tak jak mnie. Wciąż mógłby widywać się z tym całym Ludwigiem i śmiać mi się w twarz. Dlaczego więc nie zaprzeczył?".  
Wspomnienie awantury, która wybuchła, gdy wyszła na jaw prawda o Feliciano, wciąż było żywe. Lovino wciąż miał przed oczami czerwoną z oburzenia twarz ojca i załamującą ręce matkę, która krzyczała coś o wielkim wstydzie, jaki przyniosła im ta sprawa. Rodzice zażądali od Feliciano zerwania wszelkich kontaktów z Ludwigiem, a gdy nieśmiało odmówił, skontaktowali się z ojcem Ludwiga. Ten kategorycznie zabronił swojemu synowi widywania się z Feliciano, a na co on niemal od razu się zgodził.  
- I tyle było z jego uczucia – powiedział wtedy Lovino do brata, nie kryjąc satysfakcji. Miał rację, kiedy podejrzewał Ludwiga o wykorzystywanie Feliciano. – Widzisz? Prysnął, gdy tylko przestało to być dla niego wygodne…  
Wtedy Feliciano rozpłakał się po raz pierwszy i zamknął się w swoim pokoju, odmawiając wyjścia do szkoły. Rodzice pozwolili mu na to przez kilka dni dochodząc do wniosku, że jeśli ich syn nie będzie miał możliwości widywać Ludwiga przez jakiś czas, to te „fanaberie" szybko mu miną. Nie kryli wówczas zawodu, jaki sprawił im postępek Feliciano, ale z niewiadomych powodów fakt ten nie poprawiał humoru Lovina.  
Wyszedł do szkoły w ponurym nastroju, nawet nie trudząc się pytaniem brata, czy idzie z nim. Po pierwsze, Lovino doskonale znał odpowiedź na to pytanie, a po drugie, ostatnio czuł się w obecności brata dziwnie spięty. Z początku myślał, że to wyrzuty sumienia, szybko jednak odrzucił ten pomysł. W końcu przecież wyszło na to, że chronił Feliciano przed wyniszczającym związkiem z człowiekiem, który go nie kochał.  
„Wcale nie o to ci chodziło", pisnął cienki głosik w jego głowie. „Po prostu szukałeś pretekstu, żeby się wyżyć…".  
- I dobrze zrobiłem – mruknął w odpowiedzi, starając się uciszyć natrętny szept w jego umyśle. Usłyszał swoje imię, wołane z niedaleka i oderwał spojrzenie od chodnika. Stanął jak wryty.  
Przed nim, w odległości zaledwie kilkunastu kroków, stał Ludwig.  
- Czego chcesz? – warknął Lovino.  
- Porozmawiać.  
- Nie mamy o czym. Zniszczyłeś życie mojego brata .- Z trudem oderwał stopy od płyty chodnika i ostentacyjnie minął chłopaka. Już na sam jego widok coś się w nim gotowało ze złości.  
W pół kroku zatrzymał go silny uchwyt na ramieniu.  
- Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie – powiedział Ludwig, patrząc na niego intensywnie.  
- Nie mam zamiaru. Puszczaj mnie, do cholery!  
Palce na ramieniu Lovina rozluźniły się i puściły go. Vargas już miał puścić się biegiem przed siebie, gdy nagle usłyszał.  
- Wyjeżdżam. Ojciec przenosi mnie do szkoły sportowej w innym mieście i raczej tu nie wrócę przez kilka najbliższych lat  
- Po co mi to mówisz? – odwarknął Lovino, spoglądając na niego ze złością. – Jak dla mnie, możesz tu w ogóle nie wracać.  
- Chciałbym zobaczyć się z Feliciano. – Policzki Ludwiga zaczerwieniły się lekko, a wzrok uciekł gdzieś w bok. – Ale rozumiem, że to teraz niemożliwe.  
- I całe szczęście.  
Ludwig spojrzał na niego i przez krótką chwilę mu się przyglądał.  
- Wiem, że mnie nie znosisz – powiedział w końcu. – Jednak chciałbym cię o coś prosić.  
„Prosić to sobie możesz", chciał odpowiedzieć Lovino, gdy nagle w oczach tego znienawidzonego człowieka zauważył łzy.  
- Możesz powiedzieć Feliciano… - zaczął Ludwig, wciskając palce do oczu. – Możesz mu powiedzieć, że go kocham? I że zawsze go kochałem?  
Lovino nieświadomie zrobił krok do tyłu.  
- Kochasz go? – wycedził. – Jak śmiesz mówić takie rzeczy po tym, co zrobiłeś, ty pieprzony draniu!  
- Co? – Ludwig zmarszczył brwi. – Nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz.  
- O tym, jak porzuciłeś Feliciano! – niemal wrzasnął. – Ojciec zabronił ci go widywać, a ty go posłuchałeś, cholerny tchórzu.  
Ludwig przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby uderzono go w żołądek. W końcu zwiesił ze wstydem głowę.  
- Jestem tchórzem, wiem – powiedział. – Nie powinienem był zgadzać się na warunki ojca. Chciałem móc widywać Feliciano chociaż przez chwilę w szkole, ale wasi rodzice jasno dali do zrozumienia, że jeśli nie zerwiemy, przeniosą go do szkoły z internatem. Chciałem jego dobra, a okazało się, że tak naprawdę w ogóle o nim nie myślałem i teraz… Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał nagle, widząc pobladłą twarz Lovina. Ten pokręcił przecząco głową.  
- Nieprawda – powiedział, unikając wzroku Ludwiga. – To nie może być prawda. Wcale się o niego nie troszczyłeś, tylko się nim bawiłeś. To ty jesteś wszystkiemu winien.  
Spojrzenie Ludwiga nagle stało się chłodne.  
- Być może – powiedział sucho. – Ale to ty nas wydałeś.  
„Widzisz?", znowu odezwał się głos w głowie Lovina. Tym razem jednak był głęboki i donośny. „To ty zniszczyłeś im życie".  
- Tak bardzo mu zazdrościłeś, że ma kogoś bliskiego, że postanowiłeś mu to odebrać. Co z ciebie za brat? – mówił dalej Ludwig. W jego oczach błysnęła wściekłość, która jednak szybko zgasła, zastąpiona przez ból. Z ciężkim westchnieniem odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył przed siebie. Na odchodnym rzucił jeszcze: – Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz kogoś, kto uświadomi ci, co zniszczyłeś.  
Lovino jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę stał na środku chodnika i patrzył w kierunku, w którym udał się Ludwig, chociaż już dawno stracił go z oczu.  
Chciał tylko, żeby ktoś w końcu go docenił. Chciał, by ktoś troszczył się o niego, tak jak Ludwig troszczył się o jego brata. Chciał być kochany. I w odwecie za własną nieporadność skrzywdził Feliciano.  
Coś w środku niego pękło. Może nie zasługiwał na miłość, ale czuł, że właśnie teraz potrzebuje czyjejś bliskości. Porzucając myśl o lekcjach, ruszył na spotkanie z Antoniem. Niebo zasnuło się ciężkimi chmurami i lunęło deszczem.

* * *

Ulicą spływały szerokie strumienie deszczówki, które Gilbert próbował przeskoczyć jednym susem. Skończyło się na tym, że wpadł jedną stopą w rynsztok i ochlapał sobie spodnie.  
- Niech to szlag – zaklął pod nosem, gdy stanął pod markizą nad drzwiami do restauracji Francisa i strząsnął ze stopy nadmiar wody. Nacisnął klamkę, ale drzwi pozostały zamknięte. Dopiero po chwili zauważył po drugiej stronie szyby kartkę: „W dniu dzisiejszym nieczynne". – No nie! Francis, ty draniu, mogłeś dać znać, że zamykasz!  
Zniechęcony spojrzał na zalewaną deszczem ulicę i przeklinając własną głupotę za brak parasola, opuścił schronienie, jakie dawała markiza.  
Nie uszedł daleko, gdy zwrócił uwagę na mijanego chłopaka. Przekonany, że gdzieś już go widział, nie zważając na lejącą się z nieba wodę patrzył, jak tamten biegnie do restauracji, przez chwilę szarpie się z drzwiami, by pod koniec zakląć siarczyście i rąbnąć pięścią w futrynę w bezsilnej złości. Dopiero wtedy Gilbert zdał sobie sprawę, kim jest tajemniczy chłopak.  
- Nie ma go tutaj – powiedział, zbliżając się do zdyszanego i ociekającego wodą Lovina. Ten spojrzał na niego krzywo.  
- Skąd wiesz, po co tutaj jestem? – zapytał.  
- Raczej nie szedłbyś na obiad na drugi koniec miasta w taką pogodę, a ze stałych bywalców tej knajpy znasz tylko Antonia i mnie. Jakoś nie cieszysz się na mój widok, więc…  
- Skoro nie ma go tutaj – przerwał mu Lovino – to gdzie go znajdę?  
- A po co chcesz wiedzieć? Ostatnim razem jasno dałeś mu do zrozumienia, że nie chcesz go więcej widzieć.  
- Nie twój interes.  
Gilbert pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się krzywo. Wbrew sobie zaczynał lubić tego smarkacza.  
- Powinieneś dać mu spokój – powiedział. – Przynosisz same kłopoty.  
Odwrócił się, tym razem mentalnie przygotowany na wyjście na ulewę. Już i tak był przemoczony.  
- Ja… - usłyszał za plecami. – Ja muszę się z nim zobaczyć. Muszę się dowiedzieć, czy…  
Gdy urwał, Gilbert spojrzał na niego przez ramię. Zauważył rumieniec na twarzy Lovina i usta zaciśnięte tak mocno, by powstrzymać drżenie. Westchnął z rezygnacją.  
- Pewnie będę tego żałował – powiedział. – Ale chyba nie mam prawa się w to wtrącać.  
Podał chłopakowi adres i jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył, jak ten, nie bacząc na deszcz, rusza biegiem w stronę domu Antonia. Wtedy właśnie zdał sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy.  
Chciał żyć wystarczająco długo, by zobaczyć szczęśliwe zakończenie.

* * *

Zawartość lodówki nie była zachęcająca: oprócz kartonu ze starym mlekiem, kawałka zeschniętego sera i dwóch pomidorów, nie było w niej nic, co można było zjeść. Antonio spojrzał przez kuchenne okno, smagane deszczem, i wzdrygnął się. Zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty iść do sklepu.  
Bez entuzjazmu sięgnął do szafki po resztkę makaronu i wyciągnął z lodówki pomidory.  
- Tylko wy mi pozostaliście – powiedział dramatycznie do trzymanych w ręku warzyw, gdy wtem usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi.  
„Komu chciało się iść w taką pogodę?", pomyślał, pospiesznie przedzierając się przez ciasny korytarz swojego małego mieszkanka. „Mam nadzieję, że to nie goście, bo nie mam żadnego poczęstunku…".  
W życiu jednak nie spodziewał się zobaczyć na progu swojego mieszkania przemokniętego Lovina.  
- Roma… - w porę ugryzł się w język. Wciąż nie mógł się odzwyczaić nazywania go w ten sposób. – Lovino, co ty tu robisz? Coś się stało?  
Chłopak, do tej pory wpatrzony w czubki swoich butów, niespodziewanie podniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w twarz.  
- Ja… - zaczął, rozpaczliwie szukając czegoś w oczach Antonia. Potem nagle zawstydzony spuścił wzrok. – Nic takiego. Pomyliłem się. Wracam do domu.  
Już miał odejść, zostawiając Antonia z milionem pytań w głowie, gdy ten nagle go powstrzymał.  
- Zaczekaj – powiedział, chwytając go za rękę. – Cały jesteś mokry, przeziębisz się. Chodź, możesz wysuszyć się u mnie i poczekać, aż przestanie padać. – Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Lovino patrzy na ich złączone dłonie. Gwałtownie go puścił. – Ale jeśli ci się spieszy, mogę dać ci jakiś parasol…  
Lovino bez słowa go minął i wszedł do mieszkania. Antonio, choć wciąż zaskoczony niespodziewaną wizytą, z uśmiechem pokazał mu łazienkę, a sam wszedł do maleńkiej sypialni i otworzył szuflady komody, by wyjąć z nich kilka sztuk odzieży. Pytania będzie zadawał później.  
- Jestem od ciebie trochę wyższy, ale może nie będzie problemu, jeśli założysz moje ubrania – zawołał głośno, by dało się go słyszeć w łazience. – Zanim wyschną twoje ciuchy, może coś zjesz? Co prawda, nie mam za wiele do wyboru, ale właśnie miałem robić makaron z sosem pomidorowym, więc może… - urwał, zaskoczony widokiem.  
Właśnie dźwignął się z podłogi z naręczem ubrań na rękach, gdy w drzwiach stanął Lovino. Zdążył zdjąć przemoczoną koszulkę, stał więc teraz z obnażoną piersią, po której spływały krople wody, spadające z mokrych włosów.  
„Piękny", pomyślał Antonio, głośno przełykając ślinę. Zaraz jednak się otrząsnął.  
- Więc może skusisz się na takie danie? – dokończył niezgrabnie wcześniejszą wypowiedź. Czuł się jak głupek, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.  
Lovino nie odpowiedział. Stał dalej w progu ze zmysłowo uchylonymi ustami, wzrokiem omiatając postać Hiszpana. Antonio poczuł się trochę nieswojo.  
- Zapomniałem dać ci ręcznik – rzucił, próbując odegnać nieprzystojne myśli. Ruszył przez pokój. – Zaraz dam ci jakiś…  
Ręka Lovina zatrzymała go w pół kroku, opierając się delikatnie na jego piersi.  
- Roma…, znaczy Lovino…  
- Możesz mówić do mnie Romano. – Dłoń przesunęła się, a palce zahaczyły o guziki koszuli Antonia. - Nie przeszkadza mi to.  
- Co robisz?  
Lovino uniósł twarz i spojrzał mu w oczy.  
- Weź mnie – odpowiedział, przysuwając się do niego i sięgając do jego ust.  
Antonio mocno wciągnął powietrze i cofnął się o krok.  
- Co...  
- Weź mnie. Wiem, że tego chcesz, tak jak chciałeś wtedy, w szkole.  
Hiszpan zmarszczył brwi.  
- Co ty kombinujesz? – zapytał, nagle zmieniając ton na ostrzejszy. – Masz pojęcie, co chcesz zrobić?  
- A co cię to obchodzi? – odparł Lovino. Na jego twarzy malowało się zdecydowanie, a dłoń na piersi Antonia zacisnęła się w pięść. – Nie zrobiłbym tego z jakimś starym idiotą, gdybym tego nie chciał, więc do jasnej…  
- To twój pierwszy raz? – zapytał nagle Antonio. Chłopak spurpurowiał na twarzy i spuścił głowę.  
- Nie… nie twoja sprawa! – odparował ostro.  
Antonio westchnął. Czyli jednak tak.  
- Masz rację, nie moja – odpowiedział, delikatnie zdejmując z siebie ręce Lovina. Minął go i podszedł do niewielkiej szafki, by wyciągnąć z niej dwa ręczniki. Jeden z nich, długi i szeroki, zarzucił chłopakowi na ramiona. Potem ujął jego twarz w dłonie i zmusił, by na niego spojrzał. – To wielki dar. Daj go komuś, kto jest tego wart, a nie jakiemuś staremu idiocie.  
Puścił go i wyszedł do kuchni czując, że właśnie traci coś ważnego, że szansa na zrozumienie tego chłopaka staje się coraz bledsza. Tak bardzo chciał go przygarnąć do siebie i odsunąć od niego wszystkie troski, ale wiedział, że nie może ingerować w jego życie jeszcze bardziej niż dotychczas. W końcu z ich dwójki to Antonio był starszy i powinien zachować rozsądek.  
Nie potrafił jednak poradzić nic na to, że w obecności Lovina zupełnie głupiał.  
Przygotował herbatę i wrócił do sypialni. Zapukał lekko w futrynę nim wszedł.  
- Lovino? – zapytał. – Jeśli już się przebrałeś, chodź do kuchni, napijesz się czegoś ciepłego.  
Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Wszedł więc do środka, by zastać Lovina siedzącego na łóżku, z ręcznikiem wciąż zarzuconym na ramiona. Antonio chwycił drugi ręcznik i kucnął przy łóżku.  
- Przeziębisz się, jeśli się nie wysuszysz – powiedział, zarzucając ręcznik na głowę chłopaka i wycierając mu włosy. Wtedy usłyszał ciche łkanie. – Lovino? Coś się stało?  
- Ty…  
- Co takiego? Dlaczego płaczesz?  
- Ty cholerny idioto! – wrzasnął Lovino, odtrącając ręce Antonia. Hiszpan stracił równowagę i poleciał do tyłu, w ostatniej chwili podpierając się ręką. – Dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego się nade mną znęcasz, pieprzony sadysto?  
- Lovino… - Antonio spróbował pochwycić go za ramiona, ale chłopak znowu go odepchnął.  
- Znienawidź mnie wreszcie i przestań mącić mi w głowie!  
W końcu udało mu się chwycić Lovina za ramiona. Przycisnął go z całej siły do siebie.  
- Przepraszam, Romano. Przepraszam – szeptał, uspokajająco gładząc go po plecach. Ramiona Lovina drżały, wstrząsane płaczem.  
- Kochaj mnie – usłyszał zduszony łzami głos. Poczuł, jak drobne ciało chłopaka lekko odsuwa się od niego. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Antonio wiedział, że przepadł.  
Wyciągnął dłoń ku jego twarzy i otarł spływającą po policzku łzę, obiecując sobie, że już nigdy, przenigdy nie pozwoli mu płakać ze jego powodu. Wplótł palce w jego wilgotne włosy i go pocałował.  
Pocałunek, który miał być tylko pocieszeniem, szybko przestał nim być. Z odpowiedzi na rozpaczliwe wołanie, pragnienie bliskości i ciepła, zmienił się w zmysłową grę, wiodącą na zatracenie.  
Lovino jęknął protestująco, gdy Antonio przerwał pocałunek, by po chwili sapnąć z zaskoczenia, gdy leciutkie pchnięcie przewróciło go na plecy. Zobaczył nad sobą twarz Hiszpana, inną niż wszystkie, jakie do tej pory widział. Poczuł dreszcz, gdy w wpatrzonych w niego pociemniałych oczach dostrzegł pragnienie, które tylko on sam mógł spełnić. Lovino wyciągnął więc ramiona i przyciągnął go do siebie.  
Czuł na swojej skórze ciepło bijące od Antonia i nagle zapragnął go dotknąć. Wsunął więc dłonie pod jego koszulkę, niepewnie wodząc po jego rozgrzanym ciele. Antonio westchnął głęboko, odrywając się od jego ust, i dźwignął się na kolana, by zrzucić z siebie t-shirt. Zaraz jednak znów pochylił się nad chłopakiem, który z zachwytem wyciągnął dłoń i przesunął nią po jego nagiej skórze.  
Był tak blisko, jak jeszcze nikt w życiu Lovina, wciąż jednak było to za mało.  
Niecierpliwie sięgnął do paska jego spodni, ale powstrzymała go dłoń Antonia.  
- Nie spiesz się tak – powiedział, unosząc jego rękę do ust, by pocałować jego palce. Lovino spurpurowiał.  
- Po… po prostu to zrób – odparował, odwracając głowę. Antonio uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Nie – mruknął, całując skórę tuż za uchem, wodząc ustami po szyi. – Chcę cię rozpieścić.  
Dotykał go, jakby był najcenniejszą rzeczą, jaką miał w rękach, od dawna oczekiwanym podarunkiem, istotą, która dawała mu wszystko, choć przecież było na odwrót. Drażnił skórę, budząc w nim nowe pragnienia, pieścił go całego. Pokonywał wstyd, burzył kolejne ściany, którymi Lovino od zawsze się otaczał, i pozostawiał go odartego ze wszystkiego, nagiego i bezbronnego. Lovino wiedział, że jeśli Antonio teraz go puści, rozpadnie się na kawałki.  
Natarczywie poruszył biodrami, domagając się więcej. Poczuł gorące dłonie, sunące po jego udach i pośladkach, unoszące go lekko do góry, a potem ból tak ostry, że nie potrafił powstrzymać krzyku.  
- Boli? – W oczach Antonia pojawiła się troska.  
- Jak jasna cholera! – warknął Lovino, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli i próbując powstrzymać kolejny jęk bólu.  
- Oddychaj głęboko. To zaraz minie…  
- Zamknij się. Nie mów mi, co mam robić.  
Antonio zachichotał cicho i pochylił się nad nim, czołem opierając się o jego czoło.  
- Przepraszam – powiedział. – Ale jestem teraz taki szczęśliwy…  
Lovino zamrugał, próbując odpędzić łzy, które pojawiły się w jego oczach nie wiadomo skąd. Wypuścił z dłoni pościel i zarzucił ręce na szyję Antonia, ukrywając twarz w zagłębieniu jego ramienia.  
- Idiota – mruknął. – Obejmij mnie w końcu, do cholery.  
Deszcz wciąż bębnił o szyby okien, gdy obaj leżeli w ciasnym uścisku, po raz pierwszy spokojni i pewni, że w końcu nie są sami.


	5. Rozdział 5

Lovino stanął w drzwiach sypialni Antonia w kurtce i z siatką z zakupami w ręku. Rzucił zniechęcone spojrzenie na zwiniętego na łóżku mężczyznę i zamaszystym krokiem ruszył do kuchni.  
- Mógłbyś się chociaż obudzić, kiedy do ciebie przychodzę – mruknął, rzucając torbę i klucze od mieszkania na niewielki stolik.  
Przez chwilę miał ochotę naskoczyć na tego śpiącego idiotę, ale właściwie sam był sobie winien, że przyszedł w południe, a nie tak jak się umawiali, wieczorem. Zamiast więc dać wyraz swojego niezadowolenia, sięgnął do torby, by wyciągnąć z niej produkty potrzebne do obiadu. Wkrótce w kuchni rozległ się skrzyp otwieranych szafek i brzdęk wyjmowanych naczyń.  
Obudzony hałasem Antonio wyłonił się z sypialni i stając w wejściu do kuchni w samych tylko bokserkach, posłał chłopakowi zdumione spojrzenie.  
- Co ty tu robisz tak wcześnie? – zapytał, podchodząc do Lovina i obejmując go od tyłu.  
- Ślepy jesteś, czy co? Robię obiad.  
- A nie powinieneś być teraz w szkole?  
Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszał skwierk wrzucanych na rozgrzaną patelnię warzyw. Odkąd byli razem, czyli od jakichś trzech miesięcy, prawie każda wzmianka o szkole była traktowana właśnie w taki sposób, zbywana milczeniem albo zastępowana innym tematem. Antonio westchnął lekko i oparł brodę o ramię Lovina.  
- Nie powinieneś opuszczać lekcji – spróbował ponownie. – To twój ostatni rok i…  
- Jak tak bardzo chcesz, żebym sobie poszedł, to powiedz mi to wprost! – warknął Lovino, ze złością mieszając gotujący się sos. Antonio zachichotał, próbując ukryć troskę. Jeszcze do tego wróci.  
- I miałbym zostać sam z niedokończonym obiadem? Nigdy w życiu! – Pocałował chłopaka w kark, na co Lovino żachnął się, celując drewnianą łyżką w głowę Antonia.  
- Przestań się do mnie kleić! – powiedział ostro, próbując wyszarpnąć się z ciasnego uścisku Hiszpana. – To wkurzające.  
- Nie mogę cię teraz puścić. Muszę naładować baterie przed wyjazdem.  
Łyżka znieruchomiała nad patelnią.  
- Jakim wyjazdem? – zapytał Lovino po dłuższej chwili.  
- Nie mówiłem ci? Dostałem propozycję pracy w prywatnej szkole w stolicy. Za dwa dni mam rozmowę, więc już jutro muszę wyjechać.  
- Nic o tym nie mówiłeś – Vargas zacisnął wargi i strząsnął głowę Antonia ze swojego ramienia. – Puść mnie, przeszkadzasz mi.  
Hiszpan z westchnieniem rozczarowania oderwał się od jego pleców i skierował się do łazienki. Nim jednak zniknął za drzwiami, usłyszał jeszcze cichy głos Lovina, który nie odwracając się od kuchni zapytał.  
- Dlaczego tak uparcie chcesz pracować w szkole? Nie mógłbyś znaleźć sobie czegoś innego na miejscu?  
Antonio uśmiechnął się szeroko, choć wiedział, że chłopak tego nie zauważy.  
- Uwielbiam pracować z młodzieżą. To moja pasja – odpowiedział tak, jak kiedyś odpowiedział Gilbertowi i Francisowi, gdy zadali mu podobne pytanie. – Nie zrezygnuję z tego tak łatwo.  
Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Nim jednak drzwi do kuchni zamknęły się za nim, kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Lovino garbi się, nagle pochmurniejąc. Antonio pomyślał, że chłopak prawdopodobnie winił się za jego zwolnienie z pracy.  
Gdy pół godziny później zasiedli do obiadu, zły humor wciąż nie opuszczał Lovina.  
- Roma – odezwał się Antonio. Odkąd byli razem, cały czas tak się do niego zwracał. – Przepraszam, że zapomniałem ci powiedzieć o wyjeździe.  
- Nie ma sprawy – odparł sucho Lovino, bez przekonania grzebiąc w talerzu.  
- Mam wrażenie, że wciąż gnębi cię sprawa z moim zwolnieniem. Ale naprawdę nie musisz…  
- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.  
Na długą chwilę zapadła cisza. Antonio wpatrywał się w stojący przed nim talerz z parującym spaghetti, ale nie sięgnął po widelec. Zastanawiał się, czy uda mu się kiedykolwiek dotrzeć do tego chłopaka, zrozumieć jego troski i pomóc mu rozwiązać dręczące go problemy. Już od dłuższego czasu łączyła ich bliskość, ba, sypiali ze sobą regularnie, ale wciąż czegoś między nimi brakowało. Jakby wciąż nie byli pewni siebie, nie ufali sobie wzajemnie.  
Antonio głośno wciągnął powietrze, gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę z przyczyny tego wszystkiego.  
Nigdy nie wyznał Romano miłości.  
Do tej pory wydawało mu się, że takie zapewnienia tylko by chłopaka rozdrażniły, poza tym nie chciał go w taki sposób przy sobie wiązać czy do czegokolwiek zobowiązywać. W końcu Lovino jest młody, wkrótce pójdzie na studia… O ile oczywiście nie zawali przez niego szkoły.  
Ale może właśnie przez cały ten czas czekał, aż Antonio wyzna mu, że go kocha?  
- Nie jesz? – odezwał się Romano, przerywając rozmyślania Antonia, który dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak zdążył już zjeść niemal całą swoją porcję, podczas gdy jego stygła nienaruszona.  
- Zamyśliłem się – odpowiedział, szybko sięgając po sztućce.  
- Nie musisz tego jeść, jak ci nie smakuje.  
- Oczywiście, że smakuje – zaprotestował Antonio, pakując do ust gigantyczną porcję makaronu, którą z trudem przełknął. – Twoja kuchnia zawsze mi smakuje. Zresztą zawsze będę powtarzał, że powinieneś robić coś w tym kierunku.  
- A ja będę powtarzał, że mnie to nie interesuje.  
- Przecież lubisz gotować. Kochasz to robić – drążył dalej Antonio, nie zwracając uwagi na zaciskające się w wąską kreskę usta Lovina. – Mógłbyś w przyszłości otworzyć własną restaurację… Na pewno sprawdziłbyś się w tej branży.  
- Wątpię – wycedził Romano. – Mnie nic się nigdy nie udaje.  
- No przestań, więcej wiary w siebie! – odpowiedział Antonio z uśmiechem. – W życiu powinieneś robić to, co lubisz i to, w czym jesteś dobry.  
- Naprawdę tak myślisz?  
Widząc cień wahania na twarzy Lovina, Hiszpan postanowił popchnąć sprawę dalej.  
- Oczywiście. Ale najpierw powinieneś skończyć szkołę, od tego zależy twoja przyszłość. Potem będziesz mógł wyjechać na studia albo zrobić jakiś kurs pod okiem mistrzów kuchni. Jeśli chcesz, mogę porozmawiać z Francisem, on…  
Lovino nagle ze złością rąbnął pięścią w stół.  
- Przestań mówić tak, jakby to wszystko było łatwe! – niemal krzyknął. Antonio wpatrywał się w niego zaskoczony jego reakcją.  
- Nie powiedziałem, że to łatwe – odpowiedział powoli. – Po prostu wierzę, że to ci się uda.  
- Bo poza tym nic mi nie wychodzi? – parsknął Lovino. – Dzięki za informację, ale to już wiem. Wszyscy od dawna mnie w tym utwierdzają.  
Antonio wiedział, że rozmowa trochę wymknęła mu się spod kontroli. Postanowił ratować ją jak najszybciej.  
- Dlatego uważam, że powinieneś robić to, w czym jesteś dobry! – palnął bez zastanowienia. Przez twarz Lovina przebiegł skurcz.  
- Więc ty też uważasz, że do niczego innego się nie nadaję? – zapytał, z trudem hamując gniew.  
- Nie, to nie tak… Źle mnie zrozumiałeś…  
Romano wstał od stołu i chwycił kurtkę, która wisiała na oparciu krzesła.  
- Nieważne, nie obchodzi mnie to – burknął, zbierając się do wyjścia.  
- Roma, proszę cię, zaczekaj…  
Trzasnęły drzwi. Antonio został w kuchni sam, w talerzem już całkiem zimnego makaronu.

* * *

Lovino wpatrywał się w wyświetlacz komórki, na którym widniała krótka wiadomość: „Dostałem pracę na okres próbny. Spotkajmy się przy restauracji Francisa dziś o 8. Proszę". Długo zastanawiał się, co ma z nią zrobić, by w końcu zdecydowanie wybrał usuwanie wiadomości. To i tak było bez sensu.  
Kiedy dwa tygodnie wcześniej pokłócił się Antoniem, Lovino przestał odbierać od niego telefony i nie odpowiadał na wiadomości. Nie mógł z nim rozmawiać po tym, jak okazało się, że Hiszpan myśli o nim, że jest nic nie wart. Poczuł się zdradzony przez jedyną osobę, o której myślał, że jej na nim zależy.  
„Ale przecież niczego ci nie obiecywał. Nigdy nie powiedział, że mu na mnie zależy", pomyślał Lovino, ze smutkiem gładząc pusty już ekran telefonu. Musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że dużo myślał nad tym, co powiedział Antonio. Nie chciał źle, tylko jak zwykle Lovino musiał poprzekręcać jego słowa.  
„Czy znowu wszystko spieprzyłem?".  
Spojrzał na zegarek. 21:16. Może jeszcze zdąży.  
Jak szalony wypadł ze swojego pokoju, zbiegł po schodach na parter i dopadł do szafy, by wyciągnąć z niej swoją kurtkę. Pospiesznie zarzucił ją na plecy.  
- Dokąd idziesz o tej porze? – usłyszał za sobą głos Feliciano. Stał na ostatnim stopniu schodów ze zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy.  
- Muszę coś załatwić. Coś ważnego.  
- Co mam powiedzieć rodzicom, gdy zapytają, gdzie jesteś?  
- Nie przejmuj się tym. Jak zapytają, to wtedy coś wymyślę…  
- Zaczekaj.  
Lovino policzył w myślach do dziesięciu patrząc, jak jego brat powoli podchodzi do szafy i ściąga z półki szalik. Feliciano zarzucił materiał na szyję Lovina i niespiesznie go zawiązał.  
- Zmieniłeś się ostatnio – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. – Dawniej pobiegłbyś przed siebie nie zwracając na mnie uwagi albo przyłożyłbyś mi z pięści.  
- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się hamuję. Spieszę się trochę, więc ruszaj się, do cholery!  
Feliciano zaśmiał się cicho, wygładzając szalik na jego piersi.  
- Cieszę się, że znalazłeś kogoś, dla kogo chciałeś się zmienić – powiedział. Potem nagle spoważniał. – Tylko z niczym nie czekaj, dobrze?  
Lovino, który już uchylił drzwi, by za nimi zniknąć, spojrzał przez ramię na posmutniałego nagle brata.  
- Ja czekałem, by powiedzieć Ludwigowi – powiedział Feliciano. - I teraz tego najbardziej żałuję.  
- Ale przecież on cię nie kochał – mimowolnie odparł Lovino czując, jak zapomniane dawno temu słowa Ludwiga zaczynają palić mu dziurę w piersi. Nigdy nie przekazał bratu tego, na co on najbardziej czekał. – Nigdy ci tego nie powiedział.  
- To nie ma znaczenia. Ja go kochałem.  
- Feli, posłuchaj. Muszę ci coś…  
- Idź już, bo się spóźnisz – powiedział Feliciano, wypychając brata za drzwi. Lovino posłał mu jeszcze przepraszające spojrzenie i wybiegł na ulicę.  
Do restauracji Francisa dotarł przed dziesiątą. Rolety w panoramicznych oknach były już opuszczone, ale z wnętrza przebijało się mdłe światło. Lovino zasapany przystanął pod drzwiami i rozejrzał się wokół, jednak Antonia nigdzie nie było. Prawdopodobnie poszedł już do domu.  
Albo siedzi w restauracji.  
Lovino postanowił poczekać jeszcze pół godziny. Skrył się za rogiem budynku, gdzie chłodny wiatr nie był tak dokuczliwy, i oparł się o zimny mur. Chłód przeniknął go niemal do kości, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi.  
Po co właściwie tu przyszedł? Jaka myśl kazała mu wybiec z domu i pędzić na złamanie karku aż tutaj? Co mu powie, jak go zobaczy?  
Gdzieś z oddali usłyszał głos Antonia, żegnającego się z kumplami. Czyli jednak był w restauracji, czekając na niego do tej pory. Lovino zagryzł wargi. Już wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć jak tylko się spotkają i choć kłóciło się to z całym jego jestestwem, to jednak to zrobi: przeprosi go.  
Gdy tylko Antonio wyłonił się zza rogu budynku, Lovino odezwał się, starając się wypowiedzieć pospiesznie formułowane słowa przeprosin.  
- Długo mam tak na ciebie czekać? – wypalił i natychmiast spurpurowiał, zły na siebie. I wtedy usłyszał coś, czego się nie spodziewał.  
Hiszpan wybuchł niepohamowanym śmiechem.  
- Co cię tak bawi? – warknął chłopak, ale Antonio wciąż nie mógł się opanować. Pokłady cierpliwości Lovina zostaly wyczerpane. Odepchnął się od zimnej ściany i minął zaśmiewającego się Antonia. – Idiota!  
Nim jednak zdołał zrobić choć krok na ulicę, poczuł na ramieniu silny uścisk. Pociągnięty zawirował w obrocie, stając przodem do Antonia, który objął dłońmi jego twarz. W oczach miał łzy śmiechu.  
- Cieszę się, że cię widzę, Romano – powiedział, gładząc skórę na jego policzkach. Później pochylił głowę i pocałował go, wkładając w ten pocałunek całą tęsknotę, jaką do tej pory czuł.  
- Jesteś pijany? – zapytał Lovino, gdy oderwali się od siebie. Czuł, że palą go policzki, a nieposłuszne ciało nie chciało odsunąć się od tego cholernego Hiszpana. Czyżby aż tak stęsknił się za jego bliskością?  
- Jestem szczęśliwy – odpowiedział Antonio, składając na jego czole miękki pocałunek.  
Wtedy Lovino zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co kazało mu wybiec z domu i pędzić na to spotkanie, co nie pozwalało mu spać, gdy byli osobno, i uspokajało, gdy byli razem. Zdał sobie sprawę z przyczyny zmian, o których mówił Feliciano, i z tego, dlaczego tak bardzo pragnął ciepła tego człowieka i bał się jego odrzucenia.  
Był w nim zakochany.

* * *

Gdy drzwi restauracji zamknęły się za wychodzącym Antoniem, Gilbert jednym haustem dopił drinka i westchnął.  
- To jasne, że coś ukrywa – mruknął, odstawiając kieliszek na blat. – Równie dobrze mógłby mieć to wypisane na czole.  
„Nie on jeden", pomyślał Francis.  
Parę miesięcy temu Antonio zdradził mu tajemnicę Gilberta. Upierał się przy tym, że powinni przekonać go do leczenia, ale Francis zdecydowanie mu to odradził.  
- To jego życie i jego wola - powiedział mu wtedy. - Nie chciał, żebyśmy wiedzieli, żeby nas nie martwić.  
- To mnie właśnie tak cholernie wkurza - odparował wtedy Antonio. – Dlaczego nam nie ufa?  
- Każdy ma jakieś tajemnice, o których nie mówi nawet najlepszym przyjaciołom.  
Pomyślał wtedy o Arthurze i o uczuciu, którego mu nigdy nie wyznał i o którym nie wiedział nikt poza nim samym. Niewiele różnił się o Gilberta, który nie chciał, by ktoś dowiedział się o jego chorobie. Wtedy też Francis postanowił, że będzie udawał, że nic nie wie o jego stanie.  
Ale ta gra zaczynała go męczyć. Tym bardziej, gdy widział, jak Gilbert coraz bardziej pogrąża się w hulaszczym życiu, byle przeżyć więcej, intensywniej, na zapas. Jak coraz bardziej odpycha od siebie bliskie osoby. Jak coraz częściej tracił wątek w rozmowie i nie rozumiał wypowiadanych do niego słów. Francis widział też, jak Antonio zżymał się, by również grać, że wszystko jest w porządku, choć najchętniej przywiązałby Gilberta do łóżka. Utknęli we trzech w udawanej zabawie, bojąc się szczerości.  
- Chyba domyślam się, o kogo może chodzić – odezwał się Gilbert, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. – I to prawdopodobnie ja zagrałem rolę swatki…  
- Daj już temu spokój – mruknął Francis, nagle rozeźlony. Skoro Gilbert ma prawo do tajemnic, to Antonio także.  
- Nie interesuje cię to ani trochę? Zawsze sprawdzałeś wszystkie jego sympatie…  
- Może powinienem zacząć sprawdzać twoje? – odparował Francis. Błyskawicznym ruchem zgarnął z blatu stołu telefon Gilberta. – Z kim to ostatnio tak namiętnie wymieniasz wiadomości?  
- Hej, zostaw to! – Gilbert poderwał się i sięgnął ponad stołem, próbując odebrać komórkę. Brzęknęły przewracane kieliszki. – Oddawaj, mówię!  
Francis za nic sobie miał krzyki przyjaciela. Wykręcił rękę z telefonem poza zasięg Gilberta i szybko otworzył listę kontaktów. Zmarszczył brwi zdziwiony.  
Wyświetliły się tylko trzy pozycje: Antonio, Francis i Palant.  
Wściekły Gilbert wykorzystał chwilę zaskoczenia i wyrwał komórkę z dłoni Francisa. Potem rąbnął go pięścią w twarz, niemal zrzucając go z krzesła.  
- Ty cholerny… - warknął Francis, dotykając obitego policzka.  
- Zasłużyłeś.  
Francis westchnął.  
- Masz rację. Przepraszam. – Nie byłby jednak sobą, gdyby nie zapytał. – Kim jest Palant?  
- Nie twoja sprawa.  
- Sam powiedziałeś, że lubię sprawdzać wasze sympatie. To ona czy on?  
- Ani ona, ani on! – warknął Gilbert, zrywając się od stołu. – Mam dość. Idę do domu.  
- Może powinieneś coś z tym zrobić? – zapytał jeszcze Francis, gdy Gilbert ubierał kurtkę. Miał gdzieś tę całą zabawę w udawanie. – Wiesz, zanim będzie za późno…  
Kroki na chwilę ucichły, gdy Gilbert przystanął w otwartych drzwiach.  
- Tobie mógłbym powiedzieć to samo – powiedział, jakby od niechcenia pokazując kciukiem na zewnątrz. Potem wyszedł na ulicę, pozostawiając drzwi otwarte.  
Francis podszedł do wyjścia i wyjrzał na zewnątrz, gdzie chłodny wiatr uderzył go w twarz. Rozejrzał się po ulicy, by w końcu dostrzec to, na co wskazywał Gilbert.  
Przy chodniku kilka metrów dalej stał stary samochód w krzykliwych barwach. O jego maskę opierał się młody mężczyzna w na pół rozpiętej skórzanej kurtce, który rozmawiał z drugim, ubranym w długi ciemny płaszcz i okutanym szalikiem. Ten w kurtce nagle wyciągnął dłoń i pogłaskał tego drugiego po policzku.  
Wtedy Francis zrozumiał, że powinien przestać milczeć. Odetchnął głęboko.  
- Arthur! – zawołał. Mężczyzna w płaszczu odwrócił w jego stronę głowę i skinął mu. Szybko wyjaśnił coś swojemu towarzyszowi i pospiesznie podszedł do Francisa.  
- Coś się stało? – zapytał. Gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku czekającego opodal chłopaka. – Jeśli to nic pilnego, to pozwolisz, że…  
- Kocham cię – wyrzucił z siebie Francis. Arthur spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
- Co takiego…?  
- Kocham cię – powtórzył, tym razem pewniej. Czuł się dziwnie, zupełnie inaczej niż do tej pory, gdy wypowiadał te słowa. Nagle nabrały one znaczenia, stały się uosobieniem stojącego przed nim mężczyzny. Czekał na jego odpowiedź z niespokojną radością.  
Jednak przedłużające się milczenie obudziło strach.  
- Ty… - zaczął, po raz pierwszy czując się tak niepewnie. – Ty mnie nie…  
Arthur pokręcił głową, kątem oka znowu spoglądając w kierunku Alfreda.  
- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – zapytał, nie patrząc na Francisa. – Dlaczego teraz?  
Francis nie odpowiedział.  
- Właśnie dzisiaj… Nie miałeś się o tym dowiedzieć, ale wczoraj rozmawiałem ze współwłaścicielem – powiedział Arthur. Nagle uniósł twarz i spojrzał na Francuza. – Złożyłem wymówienie. Przenoszę się na inną uczelnię i wyjeżdżam z Alfredem.  
Francis patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Po chwili parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową. Obaj spotkali się zbyt późno. Zbyt długo zwlekali.  
- Rozumiem – powiedział w końcu. Spojrzał ponad głową Arthura w stronę kręcącego się przy aucie Alfreda. – Jesteś z nim szczęśliwy?  
Twarz Arthura na ułamek sekundy się rozjaśniła, jakby przez jego umysł przebiegła ciepła myśl. Skinął głową.  
- Chyba tak – odpowiedział powoli. – Tak, jestem z nim szczęśliwy.  
Francis uśmiechnął się smutno.  
- To dobrze – powiedział. Wyciągnął rękę, by go dotknąć, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował. Nie miał już do tego prawa. – W takim razie… Życzę powodzenia.  
- Tobie również – odparł Arthur. Potem, jakby tknięty niezrozumiałym przymusem, przesunął palcami po jego twarzy. Francis pochwycił jego dłoń i przytrzymał, by choć jeszcze przez chwilę czuć jego dotyk na swojej skórze. Potem poczuł, jak palce wyślizgują się powoli z jego dłoni, gdy Arthur odwrócił się i odszedł, pozostawiając go samego.  
- Zanim będzie za późno, co? – mruknął do siebie, śmiejąc się z własnej głupoty. Potem wszedł do restauracji i starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

* * *

- Jest już po północy. Powinienem cię odwieźć do domu.  
Lovino mocniej wtulił głowę w poduszkę. Czuł za plecami ciepło ciała Antonia i próbował uspokoić rozszalałe myśli, które kłębiły się w jego głowie odkąd zdał sobie sprawę z uczuć, jakie żywił do Hiszpana. Jednak to, że był ona tak blisko, wcale mu nie pomagało.  
- Twoi rodzice będą się zastanawiać, gdzie jesteś.  
- Nie będą.  
Usłyszał ciche westchnienie i poczuł, że Antonio przysunął się bliżej, prawie przytulając się do jego pleców. Jego ciepła dłoń powoli przesunęła się po ramieniu Lovina.  
- Chyba nie doceniasz swoich najbliższych. Kochają cię, więc muszą się o ciebie martwić.  
- Oni nigdy się o mnie nie martwią.  
- Ja bym się martwił.  
Lovino zmarszczył brwi. Co on chciał przez to powiedzieć?  
- Chcesz się mnie pozbyć? – zapytał ze złością. Odwrócił twarz w jego stronę, napotykając jego poważne spojrzenie. Niemal natychmiast poczerwieniał, czując jego intensywność.  
- Nie – odpowiedział Antonio, całując go głęboko. Nie chciał, by Lovino odchodził, nie chciał w ogóle kiedykolwiek się z nim rozstawać. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek poza nim oglądał jego rozpaloną twarz i dotykał go w taki sposób jak on.  
Pragnął go tylko dla siebie i jego własna zaborczość go przerażała.  
- Kocham cię – powiedział cicho, przerywając pocałunek. Oczy Lovina rozszerzyły się nagle. Potem odwrócił twarz, na co Antonio uśmiechnął się lekko. – Przepraszam. Nie musisz na to odpowiadać.  
- Idiota – burknął Lovino, zasłaniając ramieniem oczy. – Za co mnie przepraszasz?  
Antonio pogłaskał go delikatnie po ramieniu, po czym dźwignął się do siadu.  
- Chodź – powiedział. – Odwiozę cię do domu.  
Lovino nie zaprotestował. Milczał również, gdy wyszli w chłodną noc, ani gdy jechali skuterem pustawą ulicą w stronę domu Vargasów. Gdy zatrzymali się przed bramą, Antonio westchnął. Nie chciał znowu się z nim rozstawać.  
- Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział głośno, chcąc zsiąść ze skutera, na co oplatające go ramiona zacisnęły się w mocniejszym uścisku. – Romano?  
- To była moja wina – usłyszał stłumiony głos za swoimi plecami. – To przeze mnie straciłeś pracę.  
- Mówiłem ci już, że to nie twoja…  
- To wszystko było ukartowane – przerwał mu Lovino. – Kiedy kazałeś mi przyjść po lekcjach, zgłosiłem wicedyrektorce, że molestujesz uczniów i że miałeś zamiar napastować mnie po szkole. A potem zmusiłem cię, żebyś mnie pocałował wiedząc, że…  
- Nie musiałeś mnie do niczego zmuszać.  
- Chciałem, żeby cię wyrzucili, żebyś w końcu dał mi spokój… - ciągnął dalej Lovino, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. – To ja zniszczyłem twoje cholerne marzenia o pracy w szkole. Nienawidziłem cię wtedy, więc wszystko zniszczyłem.  
- Romano…  
- Przepraszam.  
Antonio poruszył się niespokojnie, chcąc odwrócić się do niego, ale powstrzymał go ostry ton Lovina.  
- Jeśli teraz się odwrócisz, to cię znienawidzę – powiedział. – Tylko spróbuj, a tego pożałujesz.  
- Teraz mnie nie nienawidzisz? – zapytał Antonio, wpatrując się w przestrzeń nad sobą. Przez chwilę panował cisza.  
- Nie – usłyszał w końcu. – Nie nienawidzę.  
Lovino nie zdążył zaprotestować, nim Antonio odwrócił się do niego i obejmując jego głowę, pocałował go mocno. Nie puścił go, dopóki jęki sprzeciwu nie zamieniły się w spragnione westchnienia.  
- Chciałbym chociaż raz zasnąć i obudzić się przy tobie – powiedział, ściskając twarz Lovina.  
- I-idiota! – burknął Romano czerwieniejąc. – Przestań gadać tak zawstydzające rzeczy!  
Potem wstał, niechętnie wyrywając się z uścisku Antonia, i przeszedł przez bramkę.  
- Romano! – zawołał za nim Hiszpan. Potem dodał szeptem. – Kocham cię.  
Lovino wywrócił tylko oczami i machnął na niego ręką. Jednak uwadze Antonia nie uszedł ciepły uśmiech na jego twarzy.  
Gdy chłopak zniknął za drzwiami domu, Antonio zaczął machać rękami jak szalony, z trudem powstrzymując okrzyk radości.  
Lovino go kochał. Może nie powiedział tego wprost, ale go kochał.  
Czuł się jak szczeniak, którego dziewczyna zgodziła się na pierwszą randkę. Nie potrafił usiedzieć spokojnie ani pozbyć się idiotycznego uśmiechu na twarzy, a świat, mimo późnej pory, wydawał mu się zdecydowanie piękniejszy niż za dnia. Postanowił więc pojechać do restauracji Francisa i zostawić skuter na zapleczu, a do domu wrócić piechotą.  
Niedługo potem niemal tańczył na chodniku, śmiejąc się głośno i podskakując z każdym krokiem, za nic sobie mając chłód nocy i zgorszone spojrzenia nielicznych o tej porze przechodniów.  
Lovino go kochał. Tylko to się liczyło.  
Nie zauważył więc, że wyjeżdżające z bocznej uliczki auto jechało zdecydowanie za szybko. Że beztrosko wchodząc na pasy nie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu na ucieczkę.  
Liczył się tylko Lovino.  
Z tą myślą i uśmiechem na ustach patrzył na zbliżające się w zawrotnym tempie światła samochodu.

* * *

Twarz pielęgniarki wydawała mu się znajoma, gdy zatroskana mówiła mu, że na salę, na której leżał Antonio, może wejść jedynie rodzina. Jej głos jednak do niego nie docierał. Lovino dopiero po dłuższej chwili przypomniał sobie, skąd ją zna. To była ta sama dziewczyna, która kiedyś opatrywała go na izbie przyjęć, gdzie przyprowadził go Antonio. Jak się nazywała? Nie pamiętał.  
Pielęgniarka wpatrywała się w niego wyraźnie zmartwiona, gdy uparcie stał w szpitalnym korytarzu, zaciskając pięści.  
- To wyjątkowa sytuacja – odezwał się czyjś głos za nimi, jednak Lovino nawet się nie obejrzał. Jakby to wszystko toczyło się bez jego udziału. – Mogłabyś to dla mnie załatwić, skarbie? Ze względu na naszą znajomość?  
Pielęgniarka zacisnęła wargi.  
- Na twoim miejscu nie liczyłabym na korzyści płynące z naszej znajomości, Francis – powiedziała chłodno. Spojrzała ponownie na milczącego Lovina i westchnęła, odwracając się na pięcie. – Zobaczę, co da się zrobić.  
Lovino zarejestrował przed sobą dwa cienie.  
- Czyli jednak – odezwał się jeden z nich pełnym bólu głosem Gilberta. – Tak właśnie podejrzewałem, że tu będziesz.  
- Wiedzieliście…? – zapytał Lovino, najspokojniej jak potrafił.  
- Poniekąd – odpowiedział Francis. – Nietrudno było się domyślić.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Obok nich snuli się pacjenci, posłusznie usuwający się z drogi zaaferowanym lekarzom i pielęgniarkom.  
- Powiedziałeś mu? – odezwał się w końcu Gilbert. Lovino doskonale zrozumiał, o co pyta.  
- Nie – odpowiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem.  
- To będziesz miał okazję – powiedział Francis, widząc nadchodzącą znajomą pielęgniarkę.  
Lovino dostał kilka minut, by zobaczyć się z Antoniem. Gdy wszedł na salę, na której on leżał, omal nie upadł. Widok poharatanego śniadego ciała, oplecionego białymi bandażami i kablami, w towarzystwie piszczącej aparatury zabolał go tak, jakby rozdzierano mu serce. Stanął przy łóżku nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.  
„Przecież i tak mnie nie usłyszy", pomyślał i odwrócił się z powrotem do drzwi. Nagle zatrzymał się zaskoczony.  
Z jego oczu płynęły łzy.  
- T-ty idioto! – powiedział, wciąż stojąc tyłem do Antonia i ocierając twarz, jakby bał się, że zobaczy jego łzy. – Dlaczego to musiałeś być ty? Dlaczego właśnie ty?  
Miarowe pikanie maszyn i szum respiratora były jedyną odpowiedzią.  
- Miałeś jechać skuterem. Dlaczego zostawiłeś go u Francisa i poszedłeś piechotą? Musiałeś iść na ten pieprzony spacer? Cholera, jasna cholera!  
Pociągnął nosem jeszcze kilka razy, by w końcu odwrócić się i podejść do łóżka. Klęknął przy nim i delikatnie ujął leżącą na pościeli dłoń, uważając na wbitą w nią igłę.  
- Miałem ci powiedzieć, żebyś porozmawiał z Francisem… Miałem ci powiedzieć, że pójdę na studia i zostanę mistrzem kuchni, tak jak mówiłeś. I przecież w końcu dostałeś wymarzoną pracę…  
Przytulił trzymaną dłoń do twarzy. Nagle okazało się, że chciał powiedzieć mu tak wiele, ale Antonio wciąż milczał.  
- Przecież chciałeś obudzić się przy mnie, pamiętasz? Więc zrób to, do cholery!  
Oparł czoło o brzeg łóżka, próbując powstrzymać spowodowaną płaczem czkawkę. Wciąż nie powiedział najważniejszego.  
Już nie będzie czekał.  
- Kocham cię, ty stary idioto – wyznał w końcu, głosem stłumionym przez pościel, niewiele głośniejszym od szumu pracującej aparatury. – Tak cholernie cię kocham…  
Godzinę później w maleńkiej salce rozległ się przeciągły pisk, który trwał i trwał, obwieszczając koniec czegoś cennego. Stojący po drugiej stronie drzwi Lovino już nie płakał.

* * *

Gilbert patrzył zmęczonym wzrokiem na budynek hospicjum, przed którym się znajdowali.  
- Nie wygląda zbyt imponująco – powiedział i odetchnął głęboko ciepłym, letnim powietrzem. Francis milczał, na co Gilbert odwrócił się i posłał mu krzywy uśmiech. – Ale co to dla mnie, nie z takimi rzeczami dawałem sobie radę.  
- Gilbert…  
- Trochę więcej optymizmu.  
- Ty zebrałeś cały optymizm świata, nic na to nie poradzę.  
Przez chwilę milczeli, mijani przez ludzi o smutnych uśmiechach. Nie było wśród nich żadnych pacjentów o pożółkłej, zapadniętej skórze i wychudłych ciałach, musieli więc być członkami rodzin w odwiedzinach. Jedynie Gilbert się wyróżniał.  
- Co słychać u twojego protegowanego? – zapytał Francisa, by przerwać przedłużającą się ciszę. Francis uśmiechnął się blado.  
- Daje popalić prowadzącym zajęcia, parę razy musiałem nawet interweniować - odpowiedział. - Jest niezdarny i lubi pakować się w kłopoty, ale to bystrzak i szybko się uczy. Będą z niego ludzie.  
- W końcu on w niego wierzył, nie?  
- Masz rację.  
Znowu milczeli. Tak bardzo im go brakowało.  
- A przecież to ja miałem umrzeć pierwszy – mruknął Gilbert tak cicho, by przyjaciel go nie dosłyszał.  
- Gilbert – odezwał się Francis. – Powiedziałeś mi o chorobie i o hospicjum tydzień temu. Dlaczego przez tak długi czas to ukrywałeś? Dlaczego udawałeś zdrowego?  
Gilbert parsknął. Potem pchnął koła wózka inwalidzkiego, na którym siedział, i ruszył w stronę wejścia do budynku, zostawiając przyjaciela za sobą.  
- Dlatego – odpowiedział przez ramię – że wy cały czas udawaliście, że jestem zdrowy.  
Gdy znalazł się w budynku, rozejrzał się po przestronnym holu, by w końcu spostrzec osobę, której szukał, ubraną w biały strój pracownika hospicjum.  
- Cześć, Palancie – powiedział. – W końcu się spotykamy.


	6. EXTRA Świąteczny dodatek

- Ostatni raz przychodzę do ciebie w taki ziąb – stwierdził Lovino, wchodząc do kuchni, w której Antonio siedział z rzężącym laptopem na stole. Hiszpan rzucił mu tylko krótkie spojrzenie przez ramię.  
- Ach, to ty – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się do komputera.  
„A spodziewałeś się kogoś innego?", pomyślał Lovino, rozdrażniony tym, że go zignorowano. Zdjął kurtkę i rzucił ją na oparcie krzesła, a kątem oka uchwycił przewijające się na ekranie laptopa oferty lotów do Hiszpanii.  
- Wybierasz się dokądś? – rzucił od niechcenia, pochylając się obok Antonia, by przyjrzeć się przeglądanej stronie internetowej. Nie żeby go to interesowało.  
Antonio z roztargnieniem objął wolną ręką chłopaka i przesunął dłonią po jego boku, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu komputera i mrucząc coś w odpowiedzi. Z niewiadomego powodu Lovina to zirytowało.  
- Ej, słuchasz mnie, do cholery? – zapytał ostro. Dopiero wtedy Antonio na niego spojrzał.  
- Słucham cię – odpowiedział, a potem wskazał podbródkiem na komputer. – Przeglądam oferty lotów na święta.  
- Przecież do świąt jeszcze prawie dwa miesiące – parsknął Lovino. –  
- Jeśli wcześniej kupię bilety, to będzie taniej.  
- Lecisz na święta do rodziny?  
Antonio uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- To w końcu święta – odpowiedział. – Chciałbym je spędzić z bliskimi. A ty nie?  
Lovino zacisnął usta. Pomyślał o świętach w swoim domu, spędzanych w atmosferze sztucznej i pokazowej radości. Już dawno przestały go cieszyć i nie oczekiwał ich z niecierpliwością, tak jak jego brat. W tym roku liczył, że będzie inaczej, że spędzi te święta tak jak powinien. Jak się właśnie dowiedział, raczej nie miał na co liczyć.  
Jak zwykle zresztą.  
Ze złością odtrącił ramię Antonia i wyprostował się, czując nieokreślony zawód.  
- Nie znoszę świąt. A ty leć sobie do domu, jeśli masz za co. Twoja rodzina na pewno się ucieszy na widok takiego bezrobotnego idioty – rzucił. – Wychodzę.  
Nim jednak zdołał zrobić krok, ramię Hiszpana otoczyło go w pasie i przyciągnęło w dół, na kolana Antonia.  
- Puszczaj mnie! – warknął Lovino, próbując wyswobodzić się z uścisku, ale drugie ramię objęło go jeszcze mocniej.  
- Szkoda, że nie lubisz świąt – powiedział Hiszpan cicho, ukrywając twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Lovina. – Myślałem, że zechciałbyś lecieć ze mną.  
Vargas przestał się wyrywać. Odsunął tylko i lekko wykręcił głowę, by móc popatrzeć w twarz Antonia.  
- Co takiego? – zapytał. – Miałbym lecieć na święta do twojej rodziny?  
Antonio uśmiechnął się.  
- Przecież powiedziałem, że chciałbym spędzić je z bliskimi – powiedział. – Czyli z tobą też. Przede wszystkim z tobą.  
Lovino odwrócił twarz zakłopotany czując, że zaczynają palić go policzki.  
- Idiota – mruknął. – Rodzice mi nie pozwolą. Gdyby się dowiedzieli, że się widujemy…  
- Wiem – odpowiedział Antonio i westchnął. Oparł czoło o ramię Lovina. – Więc będę musiał zostać.  
- A ktoś cię zmusza? – żachnął się urażony Romano. Szarpnął się, ale ramiona Hiszpana trzymały go mocno. – Leć sobie do tej Hiszpanii i nigdy nie wracaj. Ja i tak nie chcę spędzać świąt z takim…  
Urwał, gdy niespodziewany, krótki pocałunek zamknął mu usta. Spojrzał w jego twarz, zły, że mu przerwał w taki sposób.  
- Bardzo chcę spędzić z tobą te święta, o wiele bardziej niż z rodziną – powiedział powoli Antonio, patrząc mu poważnie w oczy. Potem uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Obiecasz mi, że polecisz ze mną?  
- Jesteś głupi czy głuchy? – zapytał Lovino, ale w jego głosie nie było złości. – Powiedziałem, że nie mogę…  
- Ale kiedyś polecisz?  
- Polecę – powiedział dla świętego spokoju. Widząc szeroko rozlewający się uśmiech Antonia uciekł spojrzeniem w bok i poruszył się niespokojnie na jego kolanach. - A teraz mnie puść, muszę zrobić kolację. Pewnie znowu nic nie przygotowałeś…  
- Za chwilę.  
Lovino poczuł ciepłą dłoń na swojej twarzy. Kciuk Antonia przesunął się po jego policzku w delikatnej pieszczocie, nim jego usta dotknęły ust Lovina w miękkim pocałunku.  
- Święta z tobą – powiedział później Antonio. – Już nie mogę się doczekać.  
- Bałwan – mruknął Lovino. W głębi duszy czuł jednak to samo.  
W grudniu dziesięć lat później wpatrywał się tępo prostokąt papieru, podarowany mu na święta przez brata i po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna pozwalał sobie na wspomnienia związane z Antoniem.  
Wszystko wracało. Zatarte w pamięci szczegóły nagle stawały się bardzo wyraźne i choć od dziesięciu lat odpychał od siebie najdrobniejsze wspomnienia, teraz wracały ze zdwojoną siłą. Choć zapomniał już jego twarzy, teraz przypominał sobie zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu. Chociaż wyparł ze wspomnień jego imię, to nagle potrafił wyobrazić sobie jego głos.  
Przez całe dziesięć lat nie bolało tak mocno, jak teraz.  
- Dlaczego mi to robisz, draniu? – zapytał, zaciskając dłonie. – Dlaczego nie dasz mi spokoju?  
Spojrzał w okno swojego pokoju, ignorując dobiegające zza drzwi utyskiwania matki, która chciała, by Lovino pomógł trochę w przedświątecznych porządkach, bo zostało zaledwie kilka dni do Wigilii. Za oknem śnieg spadał z nieba grubymi płatkami, zapowiadając białe święta.  
Kolejne, tak bardzo znienawidzone święta.  
Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że zgniata trzymany w ręku bilet lotniczy. Uniósł papier i lekko go rozprostował, po czym odczytał datę wylotu: dwudziesty czwarty grudnia. Wigilia.  
Zaśmiał się sam do siebie.

* * *

Francis spojrzał w szare, listopadowe niebo i westchnął. „Pięknie", pomyślał. „Człowiek wraca po kilku latach, a tu wita go parszywa pogoda… Dobrze, że wziąłem parasol".  
Szedł tak dobrze mu znaną ulicą, wypatrując zmian, które spodziewał się zastać po swoim powrocie. Otwarto kilka nowych sklepów, kilka innych zamknięto. Zniknął stary, rozsypujący się budynek, który Francis mijał idąc do swojej restauracji, a na jego miejscu powstał parking. Więcej zmian jednak nie zauważył, jakby cała dzielnica wciąż była taka sama, jak osiem lat temu, gdy wyjeżdżał do Kanady.  
„Cóż… To właściwie nie dziwne. Takie okolice się nie zmieniają", pomyślał, gdy stanął przed kutą bramą. Pchnął ją i wszedł na cichy cmentarz.  
Bez trudu dotarł do kolumbarium, mieszczącej się na drugim końcu cmentarza, w jego nowszej części. Odnalazł znajomą mosiężną tabliczkę i uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo.  
- Cześć, chłopaki – powiedział. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, nie?  
Wiedział, że nie ma tu prochów Antonia, którego ciało jego rodzina zabrała do Hiszpanii, by pochować go w rodzinnym mieście. Gilbert jednak nalegał, by ich nazwiska widniały na jednej tabliczce.  
- Nie będzie mi głupio samemu – powiedział pewnego letniego dnia kilka lat temu podczas jednego ze spotkań w hospicjum. Francis nawet teraz miał przed oczami zawadiacki uśmiech Gilberta w jego wyniszczonej chorobą twarzy i wciąż dokładnie pamiętał, jakie słowa wtedy padły. – Poza tym, jak do nas przyjdziesz, znowu będziemy we trzech, jak zawsze! Czasem mógłbyś przynieść jakieś piwo, tylko musisz się liczyć z tym, że ciągle to ty będziesz stawiać…  
Francis pamiętał śmiech, który rozbrzmiewał wtedy w pokoju hospicjum. Dwa miesiące potem przyglądał się, jak urna z prochami przyjaciela znika w głębokiej niszy za tabliczką z wygrawerowanymi dwoma nazwiskami. Gilbert nie przeżył nawet roku od śmierci Antonia i odszedł w sierpniu, na trzy miesiące przed rocznicą.  
Kilka kropel spadło na tabliczkę i spłynęło w dół, wciskając się w rowki wygrawerowanych liter. Francis niespiesznie rozłożył parasol, wciąż trochę zadumany, gdy wtem jego uwagę przyciągnęła ciemna postać, która przystanęła na skrzyżowaniu alejek opodal, jakby wahając się, w którą stronę iść. W ręku trzymała papierowy pakunek, zapewne kwiaty.  
- Lovino? – mruknął zdziwiony Francis, bo pamiętał, że chłopak nigdy tu nie przychodził. Uniósł do góry rękę w pozdrowieniu, ale tamten zniknął już w bocznej alejce.  
„Może to nie on", pomyślał spojrzał ostatni raz na tabliczkę i ruszył do bramy. Nie widział się z Lovinem, odkąd dziesięć lat temu zarekomendował go do jednej ze szkół, gdzie miał kształcić się na szefa kuchni. Warto byłoby odświeżyć znajomość, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak mógłby się skontaktować z Vargasem.  
Wiatr szarpnął parasolem, niemal wyrywając mu go z ręki. Zaklął cicho, gdy walcząc z parasolem, omal nie staranował jakiegoś młodego mężczyzny idącego z naprzeciwka.  
- Przepraszam – powiedział Francis, uśmiechając się czarująco. Przyjrzał się chłopakowi i zmarszczył brwi. – Lovino?  
Obejrzał się zdezorientowany za siebie. Był przekonany, że…  
- Musiał mnie pan pomylić z moim bratem, to się często zdarza. Ja jestem Feliciano – odparł chłopak. Przyglądał się Francuzowi z zainteresowaniem. – Skąd zna pan Lovina?  
- Jesteśmy starymi znajomymi – odpowiedział Francis, wciąż rozglądając się po cmentarzu w poszukiwaniu znajomej postaci. Więc jednak wcześniej mu się nie przywidziało. – Przepraszam, nie przedstawiłem się. Jestem Francis Bonnefoy – powiedział, ponownie spoglądając na Feliciano i uśmiechając się szeroko. – Tak właśnie mi się zdawało, że przed chwilą widziałem pańskiego brata.  
- Proszę mówić mi po imieniu – powiedział Feliciano, a potem nagle posmutniał. – Nasz dziadek zmarł dwa miesiące temu. Lovino nie był na pogrzebie i nie lubi tutaj przychodzić, więc trochę czasu zajęło namawianie go, żeby w końcu odwiedził grób dziadka.  
- Przykro mi z powodu twojej straty – Bonnefoy pokiwał głową, myśląc o czymś innym.  
Przyszedł tylko na grób dziadka. Tak jak Francis podejrzewał, Romano wciąż nie mógł się przemóc, by odwiedzić Antonia. Nawet po tylu latach…  
– Lovino rzeczywiście nie lubi cmentarzy – powiedział pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu na myśl. Jeśli zatrzyma na rozmowie tego chłopaka, to może uda mu się spotkać z jego bratem. Powinien z nim porozmawiać. - Pamiętam, że na pogrzeb Antonia też nie przyszedł…  
- Antonia? – Feliciano zmarszczył brwi. – A kto to był?  
Właśnie wtedy Francis zdał sobie sprawę, że palnął coś niepotrzebnego. Najwyraźniej Lovino nigdy nikomu nie wyjawił, co łączyło go z Hiszpanem.  
- Nasz wspólny przyjaciel. Zmarł dawno temu – odpowiedział wymijająco. Widział, że chłopak intensywnie zastanawia się nad usłyszanymi słowami, i był pewien, że Feliciano na pewno teraz nie da spokoju bratu. Postanowił więc dyskretnie opuścić cmentarz, nim Lovino wróci i wścieknie się za zdradę jego małej tajemnicy. – Niestety, muszę już iść. Chętnie zobaczyłbym się z twoim bratem, ale obowiązki wzywają. Miło było cię poznać.  
- Mnie również – odpowiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się szeroko, przez co wyglądał jak małe dziecko. – I mam nadzieję, że znowu się zobaczymy.  
Francis pospiesznie opuścił cmentarz, ale na ulicy zwolnił kroku, bo wbrew temu, co powiedział Feliciano, nie miał teraz nic do roboty. Co prawda, wciąż miał nierozpakowane walizki w swoim starym mieszkaniu, ale do tego mu się nie spieszyło. W tej chwili bardziej zależało mu na powolnym spacerze i obserwacji dawno niewidzianego miasta.  
„Kiedy ja stałem się taki sentymentalny?", zadał w sobie w duchu pytanie. „Chyba rzeczywiście się starzeję…".  
Trochę martwił się Lovinem. Nie znał chłopaka na tyle dobrze, by go oceniać, ale doskonale wiedział, co przeżył dziesięć lat temu. To, że starał się wyprzeć z pamięci bolesne wspomnienia było naturalne, ale trwało zbyt długo i musiało go mocno wyniszczać. Francis zastanawiał się, czy mógłby mu jakoś pomóc, ale nie wiedział, czy ma do tego jakiekolwiek prawo.  
Pogrążony w niewesołych myślach, nie zauważył, kiedy trafił na ulicę, którą kilka lat temu przemierzał codziennie w drodze do pracy. Dopiero gdy jego oczom ukazał się budynek, w którym kiedyś mieściła się jego restauracja, przystanął na chodniku i spojrzał przez zakurzone szyby do pustego lokalu.  
Po śmierci Gilberta i wyjeździe Arthura Francisa nic tutaj nie trzymało. Odsprzedał udziały w restauracji drugiemu współwłaścicielowi i wyjechał do Kanady. Tam doszły go słuchy, że lokal wydzierżawiono, a następnie sprzedano jakiemuś bankowi. Teraz jednak stał pusty. Na drzwiach wisiała kartka z odręcznie napisanym numerem telefonu i informacją „Do wynajęcia".  
- Jaka szkoda, że się marnuje. To było takie dobre miejsce – mruknął do siebie Francuz i mocniej ścisnął rączkę parasola. Deszcz zacinał coraz bardziej, więc chcąc nie chcąc, ruszył dalej.  
- Francis? – usłyszał za sobą. Przystanął, czując dziwny skurcz w sercu, którego myślał już nigdy nie poczuć. Powoli się odwrócił, by zobaczyć postać odzianą w jasny płaszcz, z parasolem w ręku. Odetchnął lekko na ten widok.  
„Zdecydowanie się starzeję", pomyślał, nim odpowiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
- Witaj, Arthurze. Co słychać?

* * *

- Nie sądziłem, że po dziesięciu latach bez kontaktu ze sobą skończymy w ten sposób – mruknął Francis, uśmiechając się lekko. Przesunął palcem po nagim ramieniu Arthura. – Widać jeszcze nie jestem taki stary, skoro tak na ciebie działam.  
- Nie schlebiaj sobie.  
Leżeli na łóżku w mieszkaniu Francisa, przykryci jedynie kocem, ponieważ pościel wciąż leżała schowana w szafkach. W pokoju walały się poprzewracane walizki, na których wisiały różne części garderoby.  
- Więc? – zapytał Francis, poprawiając się na materacu. Bez prześcieradła było mu niewygodnie. – O co wam poszło?  
Poczuł, jak ciało Arthura napina się odruchowo.  
- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi – usłyszał.  
- Nie o co, tylko o kogo. Dziesięć lat temu wyjechałeś stąd z Alfredem, a dzisiaj spotkałem cię na ulicy koło mojego starego lokalu. Dlaczego?  
Arthur odwrócił się do niego plecami, jak zawsze, gdy próbował się od niego odizolować.  
- Rozstaliśmy się kilka miesięcy temu w nie najlepszej atmosferze – odpowiedział w końcu. – Powiedzieliśmy sobie za dużo niepotrzebnych słów. Od tamtego czasu nie miałem z nim kontaktu.  
- I dlatego wróciłeś tutaj? Żeby od niego uciec?  
- Myślałem, że cię tu znajdę. Chciałem… – urwał. Nagle poderwał się do siadu i posłał Francisowi pełne złości spojrzenie. – Dlaczego ja ci o tym mówię? Teraz twoja kolej. Ile ich było?  
- Ile czego?  
- Twoich łóżkowych przygód, a czego innego!  
- Jesteś zazdrosny?  
- O ciebie? Nigdy. Rób ze swoim życiem, co uważasz, i nie wtrącaj się w cudze!  
Francis roześmiał się i sięgnął ręką naprzód. Przyciągnął do siebie Arthura, który zaciekle się wyrywał.  
- Nie zdziwi cię, jeśli powiem, że miałem mnóstwo tych przygód, prawda? – powiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem, po czym zarobił kuksańca w bok. Śmiał się jeszcze długo, przyciskając jego ciało do swojego, by poczuć utęsknione ciepło, którego nie mogły mu dać przelotne romanse. Coś mu jednak nie dawało spokoju.  
- Kochasz go jeszcze? – zapytał niemal wbrew sobie. Musiał jednak wiedzieć.  
Arthur przez chwilę milczał.  
- Nie wiem – odpowiedział w końcu. – A ty? Kochasz mnie jeszcze?  
- Nie wiem – odparł Francis, gdy cisza zaczęła się przedłużać. Poczuł strach, bo naprawdę nie wiedział. Czy to właśnie był powód niepokoju, jaki czuł, odkąd spotkali się na ulicy?  
Arthur poruszył się niespokojnie w jego ramionach.  
- Jest ktoś jeszcze, prawda? – zapytał cicho. Francis spojrzał na niego, ale Kirkland nie uniósł wzroku. Skąd wiedział?  
- Był – odpowiedział szczerze Francis. Nie było sensu tego ukrywać. - Dwa lata temu poznałem pewnego chłopaka, studenta. Ma na imię Matthew. Przychodził często do knajpy, gdzie pracowałem. Miał trochę problemów finansowych, więc mu pomogłem. Załatwiłem mu pracę w barze, gdzie grał w orkiestrze, i tak zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. Ale do niczego między nami nie doszło – zastrzegł szybko.  
- Nie pytałem o to.  
- Przypomina mi bardzo Alfreda – ciągnął dalej Francis. - Tylko z wyglądu, bo nie ma tak krzykliwego charakteru i okropnego gustu.  
- Wiedziałem, że nie znosiłeś Alfreda.  
Francuz parsknął śmiechem.  
- A kiedykolwiek w to wątpiłeś? – zapytał, a w odpowiedzi uzyskał tylko zniecierpliwione sapnięcie.  
Milczeli przez długą chwilę, wciąż objęci.  
- Kochasz go? – zapytał w końcu Arthur. Francis westchnął.  
- Nie taką miłością, jaką kochałem ciebie – odpowiedział w końcu. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że to właśnie Matthew pomógł mu się wyleczyć ze wspomnień o Arthurze. – Ale na pewno jest mi bliski.  
- To co teraz zrobimy?  
Francis milczał. A potem nagle wpadł na szalony pomysł.  
Kilka godzin później Arthur stanął przy drzwiach wyjściowych, poprawiając kołnierz płaszcza. Sięgnął do stojaka po parasol i spojrzał na Francisa.  
- Mam nadzieję, że ci się uda – powiedział. – Powodzenia.  
- Tobie też. Za tamte niepotrzebne słowa zawsze można przeprosić.  
Arthur sięgnął do drzwi i nagle się zatrzymał.  
- Żałujesz, że się spotkaliśmy? – zapytał, nie odwracając się.  
Długo nie otrzymywał odpowiedzi. Zagryzł wargi i szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi.  
- Cieszę się, że mogłem cię zobaczyć – usłyszał tuż przy uchu, a dłoń Francuza dotknęła jego ramienia. – Żegnaj.  
Gdy drzwi za Arthurem się zamknęły, Francis odetchnął głęboko. Po raz pierwszy od dziesięciu lat czuł się wolny.  
Sięgnął po komórkę i zadzwonił pod zapamiętany wcześniej numer.  
- Dzień dobry – przywitał się, gdy podniesiono słuchawkę. – Dzwonię w sprawie wynajmu lokalu. Czy ogłoszenie jest jeszcze aktualne?

* * *

Feliciano wracał do domu niespiesznie, trochę przybity dzisiejszym dniem. Szef banku, w którym pracował, postawił mu ultimatum: albo w końcu zacznie zachowywać się odpowiedzialnie, albo wyleci. Najwyraźniej nie miał on zamiaru dłużej tolerować beztroskiego spóźnialstwa, zaniedbywania obowiązków i zbyt swobodnego traktowania klientów, w szczególności kobiet.  
Vargas był przybity nie tylko z powodu pracy. Wiedział, że w domu też nie czeka go sielanka. Rodzice bezustannie utyskiwali na Lovina, który niedawno wrócił ze stolicy, gdzie przez ostatnie dziesięć lat studiował, a potem pracował, gdzie popadło. Przez ten czas niemal całkowicie zerwał kontakt z rodziną, nie stawiając się nawet na pogrzebie dziadka. Sam Lovino, od powrotu ciągle rozdrażniony twierdził, że wrócił, by tutaj znaleźć pracę, jednak niechętnie jej szukał, co było dodatkowym powodem niezadowolenia rodziców.  
Feliciano wiedział, że brata coś gryzie, ale nie naciskał. Wystarczyło, że po ostatniej wizycie na cmentarzu opowiedział mu o spotkaniu z panem Bonnefoyem i zapytał, kim był Antonio. Lovino przez chwilę wyglądał jak rażony gromem.  
- Był nikim ważnym – odpowiedział opryskliwie, uciekając spojrzeniem.  
- Pan Francis mówił, że byliście przyjaciółmi. Nigdy o nim nie słyszałem.  
Lovino odwrócił twarz. Feliciano nie był pewny, ale wydawało mu się, że dostrzega na niej ból.  
- Przykro mi, że umarł – powiedział delikatnie, ale jego brat wzruszył tylko ramionami.  
- Nie twoja sprawa – burknął.  
Więcej nie rozmawiali na ten temat.  
Feliciano westchnął i wcisnął dłonie głębiej do kieszeni. Zapomniał zabrać z pracy rękawiczek, a listopadowy chłód doskwierał coraz bardziej. Zima szła coraz większymi krokami, a za miesiąc miały być już święta…  
W kieszeni krótko zawibrował telefon, informując o nowej wiadomości. Sięgnął po komórkę i zamarł, gdy zobaczył nadawcę. Ludwig.  
Pytał, czy mogliby się spotkać za pół godziny w parku niedaleko ich starej szkoły. Chciał o czymś porozmawiać.  
Dłoń Feliciano zadrżała, nie wiedział tylko, czy z zimna, czy z emocji. Stał na środku chodnika, szturchany przez przechodzących ludzi, ale nie zwracał uwagi na nich i ich pełne oburzenia mamrotanie. Gapiąc się przez mgłę własnego oddechu na wyświetlacz telefonu zastanawiał się, co powinien teraz zrobić.  
Spotkali się na ulicy dwa miesiące temu, kilka dni po śmierci dziadka Feliciano. Natknęli się na siebie zupełnie przypadkiem, gdy Vargas pędził mocno spóźniony do pracy. Wpadł wtedy na jakiegoś mężczyznę, idącego pod rękę z ładną kobietą.  
- Przepraszam – rzucił, spoglądając z lekkim uśmiechem na wysokiego człowieka. I wtedy go rozpoznał. – Ludwig? To naprawdę ty? Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę!  
Lata oczekiwań, bolesnej tęsknoty i wspomnień nagle przestały mieć znaczenie, jakby nigdy nie miały miejsca, a oni spotkali się po zaledwie godzinnej rozłące. Chciał rzucić mu się w ramiona, zobaczyć z bliska, jak zaskoczenie na jego twarzy ustępuje spokojnemu zadowoleniu i wyważonej radości. Już wyciągał do niego ręce, gdy nagle padły słowa, których nie spodziewał się usłyszeć.  
- Przepraszam, czy my się znamy?  
Uśmiech na twarzy Feliciano powoli znikał. Co takiego? Co to znaczy?  
- Znamy się ze szkoły… - odpowiedział powoli i niepewnie, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od skonsternowanej twarzy Ludwiga. To na pewno był on, nie mógł się mylić. To ta sama postawa, choć może trochę mocniejsza, te same niebieskie oczy… Może trochę się zmienił, stwardniał i wydoroślał, ale to wciąż był Ludwig, ten sam, którego Feliciano od dziesięciu lat wyglądał i szukał na ulicy, myląc z innymi mężczyznami. – Byliśmy razem… byliśmy razem w klubie sportowym…  
Ludwig wyglądał na mocno zakłopotanego sytuacją. Po chwili w jego oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie.  
- Ach, rzeczywiście, klub sportowy! Teraz kojarzę – powiedział z grzecznym uśmiechem. – Byłeś dwie klasy niżej, prawda? Musiałeś sobie świetnie radzić, skoro tam trafiłeś.  
Nie, Feliciano sobie nie radził. Ludwig i jego koledzy często mu dokuczali z tego powodu. A on chciał być tylko tak dobry jak oni… Zasłużyć na pochwałę jednego człowieka…  
- Przeniosłem się do innego miasta jeszcze na początku semestru, więc niewiele pamiętam. Wybacz, że nie poznałem cię od razu…  
Niewiele pamiętał? Nie pamiętał tego pocałunku skradzionego w szatni po treningu, którego tak bardzo się wstydził? Nie pamiętał ich pierwszego razu, tak nieśmiałego i nieporadnego, ale pełnego czułości? Przecież Feliciano pamiętał. Pamiętał, jak błękitne oczy stawały się niemal granatowe z pragnienia, jak łatwo można było zginąć w jego ramionach i jak bardzo były one potrzebne do przeżycia.  
Czy obaj pamiętali inaczej?  
Stojąca obok Ludwiga blondynka chrząknęła znacząco, przypominając o swojej obecności. Feliciano nawet na nią nie spojrzał, wciąż wpatrując się w twarz Ludwiga, rozpaczliwie szukając w niej potwierdzenia jego słów.  
- Wybacz, Marlene – powiedział Ludwig, posyłając dziewczynie przepraszające spojrzenie. Potem spojrzał na Vargasa. – To stary znajomy ze szkoły. Nie widzieliśmy się z dziesięć lat… Przepraszam, nie pamiętam twojego imienia…  
- Feliciano… Nazywam się Feliciano.  
- Marlene, to jest Feliciano. Feliciano, to jest Marlene – Ludwig położył przykrył swoją dłonią dłoń wsuniętą pod jego ramię. - Moja narzeczona.  
Vargas wpatrywał się w nich, nie rozumiejąc. Co takiego? Narzeczona?  
Padły uprzejmości, gratulacje i obietnice ponownego spotkania. To Marlene zaproponowała, by wymienili się numerami telefonów. Była bardzo miła i miała ciepły uśmiech. Feliciano robił wszystko machinalnie, nie uważając zupełnie. Wszystkie dźwięki i obrazy dochodziły do niego przytłumione, z opóźnieniem.  
Ludwig miał narzeczoną. Nie pamiętał go, a może nie chciał pamiętać. Chyba nigdy go nie kochał, tak jak dziesięć lat temu powiedział Lovino. I już nigdy się nie spotkają.  
Dlaczego więc teraz, po dwóch miesiącach od tego pamiętnego spotkania, Feliciano biegł w kierunku starej szkoły, ściskając telefon w ręku? Odpowiedź była prosta.  
Wciąż kochał Ludwiga.  
Zdyszany wpadł do parku strasząc gołębie. Karmiąca je staruszka spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą, gdy śmignął obok niej, rozdeptując okruchy chleba.  
Ludwig siedział na ławce niedaleko niewielkiego stawu, wpatrując się w stadko kaczek na brzegu. Gdy Feliciano się do niego zbliżył, nawet na niego nie spojrzał.  
- Spóźniłeś się pół godziny – powiedział tylko, gdy zziajany Feliciano zatrzymał się koło ławki, schylił się i oparł ręce na kolanach, starając się uspokoić oddech. – Na treningi też się spóźniałeś. I na nasze spotkania również.  
Feliciano uniósł zaczerwienioną twarz i spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.  
- Pamiętasz… pamiętasz mnie? – zapytał, wciąż nie mogąc złapać tchu. Ludwig w końcu oderwał spojrzenie od kaczek i posłał mu intensywne spojrzenie.  
- Oczywiście, że cię pamiętam. Nie mógłbym cię zapomnieć – odpowiedział. Zaraz jednak odwrócił wzrok, jakby trochę zawstydzony tym co powiedział. – Zaniedbałeś treningi. Przebiegłeś się trochę, a tak się zasapałeś.  
- Przepraszam – odpowiedział Feliciano, pochylając głowę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to prawda. Ludwig go pamiętał, pamiętał, czym dla siebie byli.  
Ale co teraz?  
- Dlaczego wtedy skłamałeś? – zapytał, prostując się. Ludwig nie odpowiedział od razu. Wstał z ławki i ruszył parkową alejką.  
- Przejdźmy się – rzucił tylko.  
Spacerowali przez długą chwilę po parku. Feliciano pytał Ludwiga o wszystko i opowiadał o wszystkim, co mu tylko przyszło do głowy, ale nie powtórzył pytania o powody, dla których Ludwig ukrył prawdę. Dziesięć lat temu być może nie dałby mu spokoju, dopóki nie uzyskałby odpowiedzi. Teraz jednak tak bardzo chciał mu pokazać, że dojrzał, że przestał być tamtym roztrzepanym dzieciakiem, więc nie naciskał, choć w środku skręcało go z ciekawości.  
Gdy obeszli już staw i powoli zbliżali się do ławki, przy której się spotkali, Ludwig nagle się zatrzymał.  
- Marlene – powiedział. Feliciano spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Ona nie wie, że kiedyś… że kiedyś byliśmy razem, ty i ja. Nie chciałem, żeby się dowiedziała.  
Długą chwilę ciszy przerwał Feliciano.  
- Od jak dawna jesteście narzeczeństwem? – zapytał ze spokojem, choć tak bardzo go to bolało.  
- Od pół roku. Poznaliśmy się jeszcze na studiach, później zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić. Myślałem, że już nigdy tu nie wrócę… - urwał, by po chwili znowu podjąć wątek. - Było nam dobrze razem, a nasi rodzice nalegali na zaręczyny i tak wyszło…  
Vargas tylko kiwnął głową. Czuł, że jeśli teraz się odezwie, to coś w nim pęknie. Zatarł zmarznięte dłonie, by się uspokoić.  
- Jestem tchórzem, prawda? – odezwał się Ludwig, patrząc na staw. Feliciano podniósł na niego nierozumiejące spojrzenie. – Zawsze, gdy chodzi o ciebie, jestem cholernym tchórzem. Wtedy, gdy ukrywałem przed wszystkimi w szkole, że jesteśmy sobie bliscy i wtedy, gdy kazali nam się rozstać, też byłem tchórzem. Nawet gdy chciałem powiedzieć ci, że cię kocham, wysłużyłem się twoim bratem…  
- Co takiego?  
- Okropne, prawda? A żeby umówić się na to spotkanie, potrzebowałem aż dwóch miesięcy, nim…  
- Nie, nie o to pytam – Feliciano potrząsnął głową. Chwycił Ludwiga za rękaw płaszcza i zmusił, by na niego spojrzał. – Ty mnie… kochałeś?  
Ludwig patrzył na niego zdezorientowany.  
- Powiedziałem o tym twojemu bratu – powiedział powoli. – Nie przekazał ci?  
Feliciano powoli pokręcił głową. Przez dziesięć lat gryzły go wątpliwości i niepokój, a teraz to, o czym mógł tylko marzyć, stało się prawdą. Ulga zdawała się być niemal bolesna. Poczuł, jak z oczu spływają mu łzy, więc szybko je otarł.  
- Prze-przepraszam – wyjąkał. Tak bardzo chciał wyglądać na dojrzalszego, a okazał się takim samym mazgajem, jakim był dziesięć lat temu. – Ja po prostu…  
Nagle znalazł się w ramionach Ludwiga. Przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, zaskoczony tym gestem, potem wtulił się w niego mocno, wczepiając palce w jego płaszcz i z całej siły powstrzymując płacz.  
Nie wiedział, jak długo tak stali, gdy nagle Ludwig lekko się odsunął.  
- Zapomniałeś rękawiczek? – zapytał, chwytając zaczerwienione dłonie Vargasa. Objął je swoimi i chuchnął na nie lekko. – Powinieneś o nich pamiętać, bo inaczej zmarzniesz.  
Feliciano patrzył na jego pochyloną twarz, czując ciepły oddech na swojej skórze. Czując nagły impuls, uniósł się lekko na palcach i niespodziewanie pocałował go w usta, tak bardzo stęskniony ich dotyku.  
Ludwig sapnął zaskoczony i próbował się odsunąć, ale powstrzymały go dłonie Feliciano, położone na jego barkach. Po chwili poddał się, zwracając mu słodki, choć pełen żalu pocałunek. Potem odsunął się od niego i ze smutkiem pokręcił głową.  
- Nie mogę – powiedział. – Marlene…  
Feliciano kiwnął głową, tak bardzo chcąc zrozumieć jego poczucie obowiązku, ale coś w nim krzyczało w proteście. Nie powiedział nic, gdy szli obok siebie do wyjścia z parku. Tam przystanęli jeszcze na chwilę, jakby chcieli choć odrobinę odsunąć w czasie moment rozstania.  
- Nie zapomniałem o tobie – powiedział Ludwig. – Chciałem, żebyś to wiedział.  
- Kocham cię – odpowiedział Feliciano. Gdy zobaczył szeroko otwarte oczy przyjaciela, uśmiechnął się smutno. – Też chciałem, żebyś o tym wiedział.  
Potem wyszedł na ulicę i ruszył przed siebie, byle dalej od Ludwiga. Uniósł głowę do góry, próbując powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy, gdy nagle poczuł na skórze delikatne, chłodne muśnięcie.  
Z nieba, wolno wirując, spadał pierwszy śnieg.

* * *

Drabina chwiała się niebezpiecznie, ale stojący na jej szczycie mężczyzna nic sobie nie robił. Francis wystawił głowę zza drzwi restauracji i spojrzał zaniepokojony.  
- Jest pan pewien, że to bezpieczne? – zapytał. Mróz zamienił jego oddech w opar mgły. – Ta drabina nie wygląda na stabilną…  
- Wszystko mam pod kontrolą! – zawołał z góry mężczyzna. – Gdyby tylko nie było tak okropnie zimno…  
Zamachnął się i zarzucił łańcuch lampek wysoko nad markizą. Drabina zatrzeszczała, przechyliła się lekko, ale nie przewróciła się.  
- Feliks! – zawołał inny mężczyzna, klęczący w śniegu przy skrzynce elektrycznej. – Zlecisz!  
- Nie zlecę!  
Francis westchnął i schował się w ciepłym wnętrzu restauracji. Rozejrzał się po sali i uśmiechnął się zadowolony, choć w jej wystroju wciąż wiele jeszcze brakowało. W kącie stała owinięta sznurkiem choinka, dając tym samym znać, że do świąt zostało niewiele czasu.  
Bonnefoy wszedł do kuchni, gdzie Feliciano rozpakowywał sprzęt, który dostarczono dzisiaj z hurtowni.  
- Kogo ty mi poleciłeś? – zapytał siedzącego na podłodze obok kartonów Vargasa. – To są fachowcy? Nie mają nawet porządnej drabiny! A ten, który niby jest elektrykiem, wyglądał na mocno zdziwionego zawartością skrzynki…  
Vargas wyglądał na zakłopotanego.  
- Spotkałem jednego z nich kilka dni temu w banku – powiedział powoli. – Miał jakieś problemy z kredytem, a właśnie stracił pracę w zakładzie… Obiecałem, że dam mu znać, jeśli usłyszę o jakiejś robocie.  
- Zastanawiam się, dlaczego jeszcze cię nie wyrzucili z pracy, skoro masz czas na pogaduszki z klientami, a ciągle się nie wyrabiasz ze sprawami.  
Francis sam miał okazję spotkać Feliciano w jego pracy, dokąd udał się, by wyjaśnić pewne sprawy związane z wcześniejszym dzierżawieniem lokalu przez bank. Szybko dał się wciągnąć w rozmowę z Vargasem na temat jego problemów z szefem, bratem i tajemniczym Ludwigiem. By przerwać potok mowy chłopaka, Francuz zaproponował mu, by ten odwiedził go w restauracji, na co Feliciano chętnie przystał. Od tamtej chwili bywał w lokalu niemal codziennie, pomagając w remoncie i kontynuując opowieści o swoich kłopotach, a czasem podsuwając jakieś pomysły dotyczące wystroju.  
- Francis – odezwał się, grzebiąc w kartonie. Czasem głupio było mu zwracać się w taki bezpośredni sposób do starszego od siebie mężczyzny. – Myślisz, że zdążysz ze wszystkim na święta?  
- Masz na myśli restaurację? Możliwe, jeśli nie zdarzy się nic nieoczekiwanego. - „Czyli jeśli nie nawalą twoi fachowcy od siedmiu boleści", dodał w myślach Francis. – A co, masz jakiś pomysł?  
- Tak sobie pomyślałem… Może mógłbyś otworzyć w Wigilię?  
Francis uniósł w górę brwi.  
- Nie bardzo się opłaci, nie będzie wtedy zbyt wielu klientów – odpowiedział powoli. – A dlaczego ci na tym zależy?  
Feliciano milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.  
- Po raz pierwszy od dawna będę mógł spędzić święta z bratem – powiedział w końcu. – On nie lubi świąt, a przez ostatnie dziesięć lat ani razu nie przyjechał do domu na Wigilię. Ostatnio wspominał coś o tym, że znowu planuje wyjazd do stolicy, ale przedtem chciałbym byśmy spędzili razem święta, on, ja i nasi przyjaciele.  
„No, nie nazwałbym się jego przyjacielem", pomyślał Francis, zanim odezwał.  
- A co na to wasi rodzice? Ja nie miałbym nic przeciwko wspólnej Wigilii, ale oni też mogą chcieć świętować z wami.  
Feliciano pokręcił głową.  
- Rodzice planują wyjazd do Austrii w góry. Zostaną tam aż do sylwestra – Po chwili dodał ciszej. – Nie chcę być w święta sam. Nie w te święta.  
„Więc nie chodzi tylko o Lovina", domyślił się Francis, kucając obok Feliciano z ciężkim westchnieniem. „Wciąż nie może przeboleć tego Ludwiga".  
- Jeśli zdążymy z otwarciem, to zrobimy kolację świąteczną tutaj. Jeśli zaprosisz znajomych, to będę miał dodatkową reklamę. – Nagle w jego głowie zaświtał szatański pomysł. – Pod jednym warunkiem…

* * *

- Nie – Lovino był nieugięty. – Nie będę dla was gotował.  
Stał pomiędzy stolikami w restauracji z rękoma w kieszeniach i niedopiętą kurtką. Obok niego kulił się Feliciano, który podstępem przyprowadził tutaj brata wmawiając mu, że zaprasza go na obiad do restauracji.  
- Przemyśl to jeszcze raz – mówił Francis. – Jeśli się sprawdzisz, to mogę cię zatrudnić. Feliciano mówił mi, że nie masz teraz pracy, więc to może być dla ciebie szansa.  
Lovino spiorunował brata wzrokiem.  
- Nie ma mowy – odpowiedział z uporem.  
- Twojemu bratu bardzo na tym zależy. Mnie też.  
Feliciano dostrzegł wahanie na twarzy brata. Zastanawiał się, czy wynikało ono z łączącej ich więzi, czy być może wyrzutów sumienia z powodu wieloletniego ukrywania prawdy o uczuciach Ludwiga. Feliciano jednak nie winił za to Lovina. To wszystko wydarzyło się dawno temu i teraz, gdy już pogodził się z rozstaniem z Ludwigiem, nie miało większego znaczenia.  
Poza tym dobrze wiedział, dlaczego Lovino zapomniał przekazać mu wyznania Ludwiga.  
Kiedyś zauważył, jak Francis, rozmieszczając w restauracji różne ozdobne drobiazgi, stawia na stojącym w kącie pianinie kilka ramek ze zdjęciami. Przedstawiały głównie życie restauracji sprzed dziesięciu lat: zadowolonych klientów z uniesionymi w toaście kieliszkami, pracowników w eleganckich fartuchach stojących w rzędzie przed wejściem, a także Francisa wraz z drugim współwłaścicielem, ponurym Szwedem. Jedno zdjęcie zwróciło szczególną uwagę Feliciano: przedstawiało Francisa i jeszcze dwóch mężczyzn, objętych po przyjacielsku, siedzących przy jednym ze stolików pod oknem.  
- Znam tego człowieka! – wykrzyknął Vargas, wskazując na ciemnowłosego mężczyznę o południowej urodzie. – Uczył u nas w szkole, ale go wyrzucili. Narobił sporo problemów mojemu bratu…  
Francis lekko przesunął ramkę, nie patrząc na Feliciano.  
- A twój brat odwdzięczył mu się kupą innych. Chociaż akurat jemu to nie przeszkadzało – powiedział w zamyśleniu. – To jest Antonio.  
- Ten Antonio? – zapytał Feliciano po chwili zastanowienia, przypominając sobie dawną rozmowę na cmentarzu. Zmarszczył brwi. – Byli przyjaciółmi? Ale przecież Lovino go nie znosił…  
Francis westchnął.  
- Po prostu nie wiesz wszystkiego – odparł. A potem mu opowiedział.  
Feliciano nie mógł uwierzyć, jak wiele ukrywał jego brat. Współczuł mu z całego serca i nareszcie zrozumiał, dlaczego przez ostatnie dziesięć lat Lovino wciąż uciekał od tego miejsca i dlaczego dręczył go niepokój. Nie mógł pojąć tylko jednego.  
- Nigdy nie odwiedził grobu Antonia? – zapytał.  
- Tak podejrzewam – odpowiedział Francis. – Później wyjechałem, ale wspominałeś, że odkąd Lovino pojechał na studia, nigdy tu nie przyjeżdżał.  
- Chciałbym móc coś dla niego zrobić… - wyznał Feliciano.  
Wtedy wpadł na pewien pomysł. Wiedział tylko, że jego realizacja w dużej mierze zależeć będzie od samego Lovina. Choć widząc jego obecne nastawienie, Feliciano nagle zwątpił, czy wszystko pójdzie według jego planu.  
- Dla ilu osób musiałbym gotować? – zapytał starszy Vargas, jawnie okazując niezadowolenie. - I z kim będę pracował?  
Francis ucieszył się w duchu, biorąc to pytanie za dobrą monetę.  
- Na pewno będziemy we trzech – odpowiedział. – Ale raczej nie spodziewałbym się wielu gości, w końcu to Wigilia. Będę pracował z tobą w kuchni, zatrudniłem też starą znajomą do pomocy.  
Lovino trawił tę informację przez chwilę.  
- Im mniej osób, tym lepiej – powiedział w końcu. – I lepiej, żebyś mnie potem zatrudnił.  
Rozejrzał się po wnętrzu restauracji, jakby już pogodził się z faktem, że będzie tu pracował. Krytycznie przyjrzał się skromnym, ale eleganckim ozdobom świątecznym i niewielkiej choince stojącej przy oknie, w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś stał ulubiony stolik Gilberta. Wtedy jego wzrok padł na postawione na pianinie fotografie. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się lekko. Potem nagle odwrócił się na pięcie i pospiesznie wyszedł, nie mówiąc ani słowa.  
- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? – zapytał Francis, gdy za wychodzącym Lovinem zamknęły się drzwi. – Będzie wściekły.  
Feliciano zawahał się nad odpowiedzią. Pomyślał o kopercie z biletem lotniczym do rodzinnego miasta Antonia, którą zostawił w pokoju brata. W krótkim liście napisał, by Lovino w końcu przestał uciekać. Czy go posłucha?  
- Na pewno będzie wściekły – potwierdził w końcu.  
Francis westchnął. Jednak był na to wszystko za stary.  
- W każdym razie w święta go nie zobaczymy – mruknął.

* * *

Młody człowiek z wypchanym plecakiem na plecach i futerałem w dłoni stanął przed restauracją i odetchnął głęboko mroźnym powietrzem. W końcu tu dotarł.  
Nim zrobił krok w stronę wejścia, drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i wypadł z nich Francis w stroju kelnera i szeroko rozkładając ręce, zawołał.  
- Matthew! Już myślałem, że się nie pojawisz!  
- Wybacz – odpowiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Podszedł do Francisa i uściskał go na powitanie. – W Montréalu ciągle pada śnieg, więc mój lot trochę się opóźnił…  
Pospiesznie weszli do restauracji, uciekając przed chłodem. Matthew rozglądał się ciekawie po wnętrzu, gdy wtem zobaczył Feliciano i jakąś kobietę, którzy rozkładali na jednym ze stołów naczynia. Francis szybko ich sobie przedstawił.  
- To jest Elizaveta, szefowa kuchni. A to Feliciano, to on wpadł na pomysł z kolacją wigilijną. Będzie też dzisiaj kelnerem.  
- Ktoś oprócz nas będzie? – zapytał Matthew, na co Francis trochę się zasępił.  
- Jeśli przyjdą jacyś klienci, to tak – odpowiedział i spojrzał na Feliciano. Chłopak miał zaprosić przyjaciół, ale nikt się nie stawił, co go dodatkowo przybijało. Wystarczająco przykre było to, że nie pojawił się jego brat. Lovino zniknął kilka dni temu, gdy Francis zaproponował mu pracę w swojej knajpie.  
„Najwyżej zjemy kolację we własnym gronie", skwitował Francuz i spojrzał na Matthew.  
Nie spodziewał się, że chłopak przyjedzie. Bez większej nadziei wysyłał zaproszenie do niego i do Arthura, ale gdy Kirkland poinformował go, że spędza święta z Alfredem, Francis przestał sądzić, że zjawi się ktokolwiek z jego znajomych. A tu nagle Matthew stanął w jego drzwiach, co ucieszyło go niezmiernie.  
Powoli przygotowywali się do kolacji, gdy nagle drzwi otworzyły się i do lokalu wszedł wysoki mężczyzna, okutany w szal. Francis był pewien, że to nie jest przyjaciel Feliciano, więc szybko podszedł, by obsłużyć gościa.  
- To musi być bardzo samotny człowiek – skomentowała Elizaveta, z wdziękiem przemieszczając się w kuchni i wprawnie przygotowując zamówienie. – Skoro w Wigilię przyszedł do restauracji…  
- My również siedzimy w restauracji w Wigilię – powiedział Feliciano ze smutkiem, odbierając od niej gotowy posiłek. – Chyba też jesteśmy samotni.  
Matthew stał trochę na uboczu, nie bardzo wiedząc, w czym może pomóc. W kuchni czuł, że zawadza, wyszedł więc na salę, gdzie jedyny klient w ciszy jadł. Francis gdzieś zniknął.  
Wtedy jego wzrok padł na stojące w kącie pianino i do głowy przyszedł mu pewien pomysł. Szybko pobiegł na zaplecze, gdzie znajdował się jego bagaż, i wrócił z futerałem. Wyjął z niego saksofon i zwrócił się do gościa.  
- Czy będzie pan miał coś przeciwko, jeśli zagram?  
Mężczyzna przyjrzał mu się i lekko pokręcił głową. Potem bez słowa wrócił do jedzenia.  
Popłynęła melodia spokojnej świątecznej piosenki, znanej wszystkim. Z kuchni wychynęły głowy Feliciano i Elizavety.  
- Jak pięknie – skomentowała kobieta, oczarowana dźwiękiem.  
- Gdyby jeszcze tak ktoś zagrał na pianinie… - powiedział Feliciano.  
- Załatwione – rzucił Francis, pojawiając się za nimi. Oboje spojrzeli na niego pytająco. – Zadzwoniłem do znajomego, który potrafi grać. Też nie ma z kim spędzić Wigilii, więc z chęcią do nas przyjdzie. Powinien być niedługo  
- Zrobiło się późno i nikt więcej nie przyszedł. Chyba już czas zacząć naszą kolację – powiedziała po chwili Elizaveta. Gestem wskazała na samotnego gościa. – Zaprośmy go, będzie nam raźniej.  
Wtedy drzwi do restauracji otworzyły się ponownie i stanęło w nich dwoje ludzi, mężczyzna i kobieta. Matthew przestał grać, trochę speszony faktem, że nowi goście uważnie mu się przyglądają.  
- Pan Vash! – zawołał Feliciano, a jego twarz się rozjaśniła. Francis spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, gdy zdał sobie sprawę do kogo należy to imię.  
- Zaprosiłeś swojego szefa? – zapytał. Feliciano kiwnął głową  
- I jego siostrę też. Nie spodziewałem się, że przyjdą!  
„Nikt by się tego nie spodziewał", pomyślał Francis patrząc na chmurną twarz szefa banku i stojącą nieśmiało za nim dziewczynę.  
Vargas pobiegł ich przywitać, gdy wtem pojawili się następni goście: dwóch pseudo-fachowców, którzy pomagali w remoncie restauracji, dawny współwłaściciel Berwald, o którym Francis nawet nie pomyślał, by go zaprosić, oraz jego przyjaciel. Przyszła nawet stara znajoma Bonnefoya, pielęgniarka z Belgii, z którą już dawno temu stracił kontakt. Ona sama była mocno zdziwiona jego obecnością, ale wyraźnie cieszyła się z niespodziewanego spotkania.  
„Feliciano nie zaprosił przyjaciół", pomyślał Francis, witając się z Berwaldem. „On zaprosił kogo popadło".  
Mimo to cieszył się. Ta dziwna zbieranina ludzi nagle stała mu się bliska, być może za sprawą świątecznego nastroju, a być może z powodu tęsknoty za obecnością drugiego człowieka. Uśmiechnął się, wdzięczny Feliciano za jego pomysł.  
Wkrótce potem pojawił się Roderich, po którego wcześniej zadzwonił. Poznali się w czasie choroby Gilberta i wówczas utrzymywali jako taki kontakt, który po śmierci ich wspólnego przyjaciela się urwał. Dopiero teraz Francis sobie o nim przypomniał.  
- Nie mówiłeś, że macie tu taki ruch – skomentował Rod, zdejmując płaszcz. Szybko podszedł do pianina, wyjmując z teczki nuty i witając się jedynie z Matthew, który siedział opodal i robił sobie krótką przerwę od gry.  
Roderich zagrał kilka taktów, a po chwili dołączył do niego saksofon Matthew. Popłynęła inna niż poprzednio melodia, mniej znana, ale pełna ciepła i radosnego oczekiwania oraz tęsknoty za rodziną. Umilkły rozmowy przy stołach, gdzie wszyscy siedzieli zasłuchani, a każdy myślał to samo: choć byli samotni, razem stanowili namiastkę rodziny, tworzyli dom, bezpieczną przystań, której wielu z nich nie miało.  
O drzwi do kuchni opierała się Elizaveta, smutno się uśmiechając. Wychodzący po dodatkowe talerze Feliciano zapytał, czy coś się stało.  
- Nic takiego. Po prostu nie spodziewałam się, że spotkam tu mojego byłego męża – odpowiedziała, patrząc na odwróconego do niej tyłem Rodericha, który wciąż grał, tym razem znaną kolędę. – I że nie będzie to takie przykre spotkanie.  
Do grających dołączyła młoda siostra szefa Feliciano. Stanęła przy Matthew, trochę speszona publicznością, i zaczęła śpiewać pięknym, czystym głosem. Zebrani w sali westchnęli zachwyceni, kilka nieśmiałych głosów próbowało dołączyć do kolędy. Wkrótce śpiewali wszyscy.  
Francis dostrzegł kątem oka, jak Feliciano zakłada płaszcz i wychodzi z restauracji, niezauważany przez pozostałych. Wcześniej widział smutek w jego oczach, który nie znikał mimo tak wspaniałego obrotu sprawy, jakim była ta kolacja. Francis wiedział, co jest powodem tego smutku, a przynajmniej się domyślał. Odwrócił jednak wzrok od wychodzącego chłopaka i dołączył do śpiewu.  
Feliciano wyszedł na mróz, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Gwar wesołych rozmów i wspólnego kolędowania ucichł jak ucięty nożem, przez co chłopak poczuł się potwornie samotny. Ale tam, wśród świętujących znajomych, czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Ruszył na krótki spacer, zadzierając do góry głowę i patrząc na świecące jasno gwiazdy.  
„Ciekawe, gdzie teraz jest Lovino?", pomyślał, wpatrując się w mgiełkę własnego oddechu. Trochę żałował, że jego brata tu nie ma, ale miał nadzieję, że tam, gdzie jest, jest mu dobrze. W końcu w święta wszystkie obietnice i pragnienia się spełniają.  
Nie zdziwił się więc, gdy na jego drodze stanął Ludwig, w długim ciemnym płaszczu i z zaczerwienioną od chłodu twarzą. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie, oddaleni zaledwie o krok, a ich ciepłe oddechy mieszały się między nimi. Gdzieś z daleka dało się słyszeć słowa kolędy.  
Ludwig otworzył usta, by się odezwać, ale ubiegł go Feliciano.  
- Wesołych świąt! – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. Ludwig patrzył na niego przez chwilę, jakby zaskoczony jego słowami. Potem odetchnął z ulgą, a na jego twarzy również pojawił się uśmiech.  
- Tak – odpowiedział. – Wesołych świąt.  
Kilka ulic dalej, na mosiężnej tabliczce z wygrawerowanymi dwoma nazwiskami mróz wymalowywał swoje kwiaty w ciszy wigilijnej nocy.

* * *

Przed nim było kilka godzin lotu. Wiedział, że nim dotrze do celu, pierwsza gwiazdka już dawno będzie na niebie, a w wielu domach będzie już po świątecznej kolacji. Jednak nie przejmował się tym zbytnio.  
„Już lecę, Antonio", pomyślał, wygładzając zmiętą kartkę zapisaną kształtnym pismem brata. „Długo czekałeś, prawda?"  
Był pewien, że Antonio teraz uśmiechnąłby się do niego i wyciągnął do niego ręce w oczekiwaniu, ale myślenie o tym przestało być bolesne. W końcu odczuwał spokój.  
„Święta z tobą. Nie mogę się doczekać".


End file.
